Radiant Days, Hollow Nights
by PrismRain13
Summary: response to WishingDreamer5's challenge. Short drabbles on Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion set during various points in the games. References to "Reconnected". Rated T for safety.
1. Restoration

**Hiya! Prism here with my version WishingDreamer5's challenge. This will revolve around Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion during various points in the KH series. There will be references to my fanfic **_**Reconnected**_** every now and then, so you might get confuzzeled. I don't know when I'll get around to writing more... anyway, hope u like it! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! KH belongs to Square Enix/Disney, while this challenge belongs to WishingDreamer5. Enjoy...**

_**Theme 1: Restoration**_

After nine years of being under Maleficent's control, nine years of darkness, nine years of the thought of their home never being the same again and two years of trying to restore their home to its former glory; Radiant Garden's restoration was finally complete. The run-down castle had been completely reconstructed; Aerith took the liberty of planting large amounts of flowers around town with the help of Tifa, Rinoa and Candace, the few heartless that were left were continuously being eliminated by the many people who had volunteered to help out. And the families of refugees and original natives of the garden were living much happier lives. Leon was sitting on a wooden bench, giving him a good view of the central square where other people were happily going about their daily lives; shopping, going to classes and playing with friends.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" a voice asked from behind him. Leon tuned his head to find his long lost, recently found love; Rinoa standing behind him smiling. Her personality hadn't changed much since he last saw her, but she had grown taller and her hair had grown longer.

"Yeah," Leon replied, "except there are still people missing," Rinoa sat down beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You can't keep blaming yourself," his angel told him, "you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And even if they're still out there, I know that they're looking for a way home." It was true that the restoration of the town itself was complete; but it would still take some time for everyone to make it back home.

**Hope you liked it; sorry it's a little short. Next theme; flowers. And, for anyone who's interested; I've also come up with a KH challenge. Just go to my profile for the rules and PM me if you're interested. This has been your friendly neighbourhood nerd; PrismRain13 :)**


	2. Flowers

**Well, here's the next theme... didn't take me long, huh? This one's set during Birth by Sleep, just in case you get confused. And, I forgot to mention last chapter; Rinoa is from **_**Final Fantasy VIII**_**, and Candace is from **_**Disney's **__**Phenias and Ferb**_**. Enjoy...**

_**Theme 2: Flowers**_

Could Terra really trust what that man had told him? Had he really taken Master Xehanort hostage? Well, there was really no point in turning back now since he had already made it to the outer gardens. Terra stopped for a moment and looked in awe; there were flowers everywhere! Daisies, roses, lilies, sunflowers, plus many flowers he never even seen. If this town knew how beautiful all their flowers were, there should have been flower shops everywhere. But, Terra hadn't seen one flower shop since he came to this world. It was hard for him to accept the beauty of some of the worlds he had been on, but just for a second, he had. That feeling, however passed as he remembered why he was there in the first place. He started running again, until he had run into someone.

"Sorry, mister," a small voice apologized. Terra looked down to find the person he'd run into was a girl who couldn't be any older than twelve. Her long, wavy, brown hair was tied back into a long braid with a bright pink ribbon, her bright green eyes had an aura of innocence in them, and she was dressed in a pale blue dress decorated with ribbons and fabric flowers, while on her feet were little pink sandels that was also decorated with flowers. And she was carrying a small wooden basket that contained a wide variety of flowers from the gardens.

"No, it's alright, it's my fault," Terra apologized to the girl, "I'm Terra,"

"Nice to meet you, Terra. I'm Aerith," the girl smiled, Terra was about to walk away, when her voice caused him to freeze, "Stop! Don't step on the flowers!" she demanded. Terra looked down, and saw that he had almost stepped on a pretty pink daisy. Aerith placed her hands on her hips and glared at him childishly, "Normally, people are more careful with flowers!"

"Well, I guess I'm not normal," Terra chuckled and Aerith managed a small smile. He carefully stepped back to avoid stepping on any more of this world's delicate beauty. Terra pointed to the basket Aerith was carrying, "What are you doing with those?" he asked.

"I'm selling them, would you like one, they're only one munny," Aerith replied with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure, why not," Terra smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small golden coin, dropped it into her and picked up a flower.

"Thank you!" Aerith beamed as she ran off back towards town. Terra looked down at the flower he picked; it was a bright blue rose that was violet on the tips of the petals, it reminded him so much of Aqua,

_She's always complaining that we don't have enough flowers back home_, Terra thought,_ maybe I'll give it to her for her birthday._

**I'm really happy with how this one turned out, but seriously Zack's in BBS, why not Aerith? Or the other FF characters? That made me sad that they weren't there! Next theme; Ninja. Please review!**


	3. Ninja

**Hey Fanfiction! Here I am with the next theme... took me awhile to come up with this one. It's set during KH2. I hope you like it :)**

_**Theme 3: Ninja**_

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked alongside Yuffie through the streets of the rebuilt Hollow Bastion. It was remarkable how much this world had changed after a little over a year. It somehow seemed less dark and evil since Maleficent left and more people were coming all the time. The World's atmosphere was much happier and more peaceful. The world-travelling trio was finding it hard to keep up with the enthusiastic ninja, who was encouraging them to hurry up to Merlin's house. What was strange to Sora was that in all the time he had known the ninja, he really didn't know that much about her. What was her childhood like? Her parents? Did she know Kairi when she lived here? Did Yuffie even have any siblings? Now, Sora had the chance to ask Yuffie anything without anyone interrupting. So, Sora asked the first question that came to mind,

"So, Yuffie," Sora said, Donald and Goofy paused for a moment to listen to the young keybearer, "Why did you want to be a ninja?" Yuffie paused and turned around, a simile pressed on her lips.

"Would you believe it was Cloud who suggested it?" Yuffie giggled, recalling the day a five year old Yuffie playing Ninjas vs. Pirates with a fourteen-year-old Zack Fair, who was babysitting her. It had always been Yuffie's favourite game, she always insisted on playing the ninja. An eleven-year-old Cloud had walked past them, watched them play for a while, and then said,

"Yuffie, you should consider being a ninja when you grow up,"

**Well, there we go. Next theme; Baby. And, just to let you know, this weekend, I'm going to start writhing a KH crossover fic with Harry Potter with my fellow nerd buddy, Aguamenta. But, it is going to be posted on her profile, and we're going to be alternating chapters. So please check it out when we've posted it? Your friendly neighbourhood nerd, Prism**


	4. Baby

**Well, here's the next theme. It took me awhile to come up with this one. And, yes, I still don't claim ownership of anything I write about. This one's set during Kingdom Hearts and acts as a preview to an upcoming fanfic; **_**"Another Side, Another Story".**_

_**Theme 4: Baby**_

Riku gazed out of a stained glass window in the castle ruled by Maleficent with his arms crossed over his chest. Could he really trust what the witch had told him? To Riku, all that mattered at the moment was finding Sora and Kairi. He was going to leave for Wonderland in a little while to bring a girl named Alice to Maleficent, and in exchange, she'll help him find his friends. The fifteen year old shivered as he felt something warm, damp and smooth wrap around his shoulder and felt someone stroking his hair. Riku looked out of the corner of his blue-green eye and saw an overweight purple-skinned woman with black tentacles instead of feet and a shell locket around her neck. It was the sea witch, Ursula. It was one of her tentacles that was around his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Riku grumbled, while the sea witch chuckled.

"I just want to talk," Ursula said to him as she continued to stroke him. Riku roughly pulled himself free of her grasp and started walking away.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for talking," the island boy snapped. He heard Ursula chuckle again, and then turned around to face her, "What?" he asked.

"You just amaze me," the sea witch told him, "You act strong, fearless and powerful on the outside, yet on the inside, you're just unsure, terrified and naive. Like a little baby."

"Don't tell me what I'm like!" Riku snapped, "You don't even know me!" and with that, Riku ran off, leaving Ursula alone, laughing to herself.

**Well, I wanted to have some variety in this challenge. So, I think this counts as part of the challenge because it's in Hollow Bastion. Next theme; **_**Eyes**_**. This has been your friendly neighbourhood nerd, PrismRain13. Happy Thanksgiving to all Canadians out there!**


	5. Eyes

**Didn't take me long to come up with this one, right? I sadly, still own nothing... this one's set at the end of Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Theme 5: Eyes**_

Aerith couldn't get over how much he's changed. From the young boy who desperately wanted to pursue his childhood dream of becoming a soldier, from the man standing before her now. His smile had been replaced by a moody frown, his clothing was scratched and tattered from the many battles he'd been in, his hair had grown longer and spikier. Cloud looked like a completely different person. He was no longer youthful and happy, but serious and stern. Yuffie gasped in shock when she saw him.

"Cloudie?" she squeaked. Even Leon looked surprised to see his best friend standing before them, alive and well. Only wondering why he hadn't come back all this time.

"Where were you?" Leon questioned his childhood friend. Cid, however only huffed.

"Took ya long enough to show up, Strife," the older man grumbled. Aerith ignored their comments and leaned in close to his face. He did look different; he looked like he had been through so much, he had toughed the darkness. But, the flower girl could see one thing that would never change; his eyes. Those beautiful, glowing, blue-green eyes. They reminded her of the young boy she knew from so long ago, the boy who disappeared fighting the heartless, the kind, happy Cloud Strife she knew and cared for. Those eyes would never change, because after everything he'd been through, there was still some light in him. Aerith beamed.

"I've missed you," She told him, while Cloud managed a small smile.

"I've missed you too," he replied.

**Here you go, all Clerith fans out there, even though I personally like Clifa and Zerith. Next theme; Mischief. This has been your friendly neighbourhood nerd, Prism.**


	6. Mischeif

**Ta-Dah! The next theme is here :) This one's set during the end/credits of **_**Birth by Sleep**_**. And, yes I still own nothing; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... enjoy!**

_**Theme 6: Mischief**_

Isa knew that look his best friend, Lea had in his eyes this morning; it was a look that almost always got the two boys into trouble. Lea was known throughout Radiant Garden as the boy with unstoppable mischief. So when Lea had said earlier that day, _Let's break into the castle and see what their up to; it'll be fun!_ There was absolutely nothing that Isa could do to stop Lea or get dragged along as well. Now, they were both being dragged out of the castle by one of the stronger, meaner of Ansem the Wise's apprentices. Lea restlessly struggled and protested against Dilan, who ignored the boy. While Isa hadn't even bothered struggling; what was the point? They went in, they got caught, now they get kicked out; end of story. As usual; Isa blamed it on Lea's mischief. Just then, as soon as they were outside, Dilan threw the two teenagers as far as he could onto the hard pavement, while another red-haired man watched.

"And stay out!" Dilan roared, and then marched back to his post. Lea and Isa stood up from their position from the ground and brushed the gravel off their clothing. Isa took this moment to glare at his friend, who shrugged in embarrassment.

"Well, look on the bright side," Lea shrugged as the two boys started walking off.

"What bright side?" Isa groaned.

"We'll for sure get popular with the ladies when this gets out; how awesome is that?" Lea spoke in his _please forgive me_ voice. Isa only rolled his eyes.

_All I'm going to get out of this is a month's grounding, teachers giving me the cold shoulder and the castle guards watching us like hawks, keep dreaming Lea,_ Isa thought, _And for crying out loud; get that mischief under control!_

Sometime later, the two teenagers were standing next to the items shop, close to where Scrooge McDuck was advertising his new sea-salt ice cream. Lea moved over to the wealthy duck, pulled out some munny and dropped it in the duck's wing. And, in exchange, Scrooge McDuck handed Lea two bars of the blue ice cream. Lea moved back to where Isa was standing and handed him the ice cream, which Isa took.

"Forgive me yet?" Lea asked with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you," Isa sighed.

"Get into mischief again, Lea?" a rough, feminine voice questioned. The two boys turned to find two pink-haired girls standing before them. The one who had spoken looked to be around eleven years old, yet appeared to be tougher and more mature beyond her years. Her hair was tangled in some areas and draped over one shoulder. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, short-sleeved white hoodie, brown jeans, black boots, a black wristband and a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. The second girl couldn't be any older than eight and was holding the first girl's hand and in the other hand held a bar of sea-salt ice cream. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a look of innocence surrounding her. She was dressed in brown sneakers, and a little white sun dress with a pink bow. Lea and Isa recognized them right away; Lightning and Serah Farron.

"Wow, I didn't know people knew already, pretty awesome, hunh?" Lea asked in a flirtatious tone. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Do yourself a huge favour, and get help," She told him as she dragged her sister away. Lea turned to Isa and smirked.

"Yeah, that's right; Lightning talked to me. You can thank mischief for that!"

**Wow! 600 words on the dot! I was cutting this one close! Just to let you guys know; Lightning and Serah are from **_**Final Fantasy XIII.**_** Next theme; cry. Later Taters!**


	7. Cry

**Here I am with; you guessed it, the next theme! Nope, still own nothing! Only the OC mentioned in this theme... This one's set a few days before my fic; **_**"Reconnected" **_**and the flashback is two years after **_**Birth By Sleep.**_

_**Theme 7: Cry**_

Leon gazed out of his bedroom window; his jacket lying on his bed. He didn't know why, but something about today just felt sad. Even the cheerful Yuffie seemed to be down. Including Aerith and Cid. He just didn't get it, what was it about today that got them so down? Leon picked up his jacket and walked out of the room. When he got down to the kitchen, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Rinoa, Vincent, Tifa, Rinoa and Snow were sitting quietly having lunch. The sadness was clearly seen in the former Heartless Resistance, the others were wondering what had them so down. The gunblade wielder took a seat beside Aerith, who had small tears trickling down her cheek and looking at a photograph; a picture of seven kids. But one in particular caught his eye; a young girl with cheerful brown eyes, brown hair tied into pigtails and a face full of freckles. It was then that Leon realized what it was about today that was so sad; it was ten years ago today, that they met West...

_A seventeen-year-old Leon walked through the streets of Traverse Town, looking for any more heartless to slay. He hated himself for letting so many people down, hated himself for letting the heartless take his world, and especially for losing Rinoa. Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing shriek, that instantly snapped Leon out of his thoughts. He drew his gunblade and ran in the direction the scream was coming from. He charged into the first district and saw who had been screaming; a little girl who couldn't be any older than six. She had short pigtails and freckles while she was dressed in a green overall-style dress, a grey t-shirt, yellow rubber boots and a yellow bandanna tied around her small head. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and fear as a number of heartless were chasing her. As soon as the little girl came close to Leon, she grabbed hold of his pant leg and hid behind him. Leon pointed his weapon towards them, and destroyed the shadows in a few short minutes. Leon looked down at the little girl who was still clutching on to him and sobbing uncontrollably._

"_It's okay, they're gone," Leon told her, but the girl still cried and looked up at him with big brown eyes. "What's your name?"_

"_W-West..." The girl wimpered._

"_Where are you from?" _

"_...I can't remember..." West continued to cry until Leon picked her up in a gentle embrace._

"_Hey, it's okay," Leon told her as he patted her back in a comforting manner, "I'll take care of you, I promise..."_

Leon remembered he had taken that girl back to where he was staying with Cid, Aerith and Yuffie. He had taken care of her until Sora had arrived, she had disappeared with a young man named Riku and Sora had never met her. As more kids who lost their homes appeared, Leon had become very protective. Shortly after they had returned to their home world, and West never came back, they all believed that that West had died. Leon felt small tears roll down his cheeks, which eventually turned into sobs.

"Squall, why are you crying?" Rinoa asked. When Leon didn't answer, Rinoa wrapped her arms around his torso, comforting him from the day's pain.

**Sorry if I just made you depressed... please review!**


	8. Pain in the

**Didn't take me long, huh? So, the next theme is here and I still own noting other than a few plots and my OC's. This one's set during **_**Birth by Sleep.**_

_**Theme 8: Pain in the...**_

Ven liked this world. Mostly because it reminded him so much of the Land of Departure; the sun shone brightly and there was an aura of light practically everywhere. However, the peace was soon interrupted by a few children (some the same age as him) running past him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" a girl with long, dark hair shouted as she chased after a boy with spiky blond hair. A little girl with short black hair dressed in green and yellow was trying desperately to keep up with the two.

"I will, if you can keep up with me Tifa!" the blond boy laughed as the three ran around the garden. Ven laughed to himself as he watched the childish events unfold.

"Cloudie! You're so mean!" the little girl whined. Just then, another boy around Ven's age with short brown hair dressed in a black leather jacket and yellow t-shirt walked into the garden and stood beside Ven. Ven turned to the newcomer and pointed to the three runaways.

"Do you know them?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," the boy sighed. When the blond boy ran towards the two bystanders, the brunette casually lifted his foot up slightly, causing the blond to trip onto the ground and a small blue book to come flying out of his hands.

"Oww..." the blond moaned as he rose to his knees and rubbed his head, "that hurt..." the dark-haired girl that had been chasing him stood in front of him, crossed her arms and glared. The blond flinched. The small black-haired girl walked over to the book, picked it up and handed it to the bigger girl.

"Here's your diary, Tifa," she said sweetly as the owner of the book took it from the six-year-old's small hands.

"Thanks, Yuffie," Tifa responded, but kept her eyes on the boy who had stolen it as he rised to his feet.

"No hard feelings?" he whimpered. While Tifa leaned in close to his face, snarled and made a fist.

"Try that again; and I'll punch your lights out!" and with that, both girls walked off in the direction that they came. Ven and the brown-haired boy stared at the boy, the brunette crossed his arms.

"Cloud, we're late for training; Lightning's been there since dawn. Why do you have to be such a pain in the rear?" he questioned.

"Lighten up Squall!" Cloud laughed, "Besides, I'm not going to be a pain for much longer; I'm gonna be just like Sephiroth!" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well, you won't be getting anywhere unless you actually show up for training!" as soon as that was said, Squall grabbed a hold of Cloud's wrist and started dragging him towards the castle, ignoring Cloud's whining protests. Ven laughed as he watched the two boys leave.

"Wonder if that happens everyday..."

**Next theme;**_** Happiness.**_** I'm really excited about that one :) Please review! This has been your friendly neighbourhood nerd!**


	9. Happiness

**This theme is dedicated to my friend, FantasyHeartsGirl on youtube as a **_**really **_**late birthday present. I still own nothing! **

_**Theme 9: Happiness**_

Aerith was sitting in the outer gardens, letting the sweet aroma from all the flowers soak in. The flowers always made her feel calm and peaceful. She even remembered when she was a little girl and her childhood crush helped her build a flower wagon. She missed Zack; his personallity, his smile and pretty much everything. Wondering what had happened to him, the flower girl tenderly touched the pink bow in her hair; what Zack had gotten for her on their first date. Suddenly, two pairs of hands came up behind her and wrapped themselves around her eyes, causing the flower girl to jump in surprise.

"Guess who," a familiar voice spoke from behind. Aerith gasped softly, hardly believing what she was hearing. She placed her delicate hands over top of the hands of the hands that were over her eyes and slowly removed them. Then she slowly turned around and gasped in suprise when she saw who it was;

"Zack!" Aerith exclaimed as she embraced him, nearly causing him to fall to the ground. Tears of happiness flew down her cheeks as Zack returned the embrace. He looked older, and he had gained a few scars and muscles and had grown taller since she had last seen him (which seemed like an eternity ago). "I missed you so much!" the flower girl beamed.

"I missed you too," Zack smiled, as he and Aerith looked into each other's eyes and passionately kissed on the lips. At that moment, neither of them thought they could be any happier.

**Next theme: **_**Promise**_**. Please review!**


	10. Promise

**There is absolutely no excuse for how long I've been gone :( Sorry, and I hope this will make up for it. I still claim ownership of anything I write about, other than some OC's and some plots. This one's set during KH1. And those of you who reviewed the last theme as soon as it came out, I rewrote it so you might want to check it out.**

_**Theme 10: Promise**_

He did hate himself for what he did. Riku hated that he kidnapped innocent girls, attacked Sora, controlled the heatless, but most of all he hated that he had let Kairi down. She was laying there lifelessly on the floor, surrounded by the six glass cases containing the sleeping princesses. Kairi hadn't moved once, and it scared Riku. The silver-haired boy sat down beside his long-time friend and placed his hand on Kairi's chest, right where her heart should be. He couldn't feel a heartbeat. The islander let out a sigh of defeat, now seeing for himself that his fears were true.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Riku whispered to Kairi's lifeless body, "but I have to tell you that I'm sorry; I let this happen to you. And I promise that no matter what, I will get your heart back for you." No response came from Kairi, which only made Riku feel worse. "I don't know what to do anymore, Kairi. I want Sora to come so we can all be together again. But, seeing him with that duck and dog just makes me so mad, it's like he replaced us. Now, every time I see him, it's like I have no control over what I say to him." Still no response came from the limp girl.

"Still nothing?" a voice from behind him interrupted Riku's thoughts. He turned around to find West walking towards him, the thief sat down beside him and looked into his eyes. Riku turned to the girl who had fought alongside him for the past few days with a small look of desperation in his eyes.

"Haven't you ever seen anything like this before?" Riku asked desperately as West shook her head.

"I would have told you if I had, sorry I can't help," the thief sighed. Riku placed his hand on West's shoulder while the two of them looked deep into each other's eyes.

"It's alright. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me," Riku told her and West smiled.

"I think we're even; you did save my life a couple times. I promise, if I find a way to get Kairi's heart back, you'll be the first to know," Riku was about to say something back, but the moment was interrupted by Maleficent walking into the room. She looked between Riku and West and smirked smugly.

"Am I interrupting?" the witch questioned, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"No," Riku said almost immediately as he rose to his feet, "What's going on?"

"Sora and the King's fools have arrived.

**Next theme; **_**Yours.**_** This has been your friendly neighbourhood nerd! Happy Hollidays!**


	11. Yours

**Been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay guys, but with the holidays and school, I've been busy. This one's set five years before BBS.**

_**Theme 11: Yours**_

If there was one thing Squall hated more than anything in the world, it was babysitting. Especially when the kids he was babysitting was a one-year-old Yuffie and a ten-year-old Lea. Neither of them got along with each other, so when Yuffie began curiously digging around in Lea's backpack, the boy got up from his spot on the floor where he had been previously watching a cartoon show that Squall found pointless.

"Yuffie!" Lea shouted at the little girl causing her and Squall to jump, "That's mine!"

"Lea, she's only one," Squall said calmly, "she doesn't understand."

"Mine?" Yuffie's little voice said innocently. Both boys turned to the little girl's direction and saw that Yuffie was holding one of Lea's Frisbees to her chest.

"No, Yuffie, that's mine," Lea replied as he walked over to her. The one-year-old only shook her head and held on to the Frisbee tighter.

"Mine!" Yuffie said with determination. Then, Lea kneeled down to Yuffie's height and grabbed the Frisbee.

"No, Mine!" Lea snapped, yet Yuffie yanked the Frisbee back towards her. Squall watched the two continue to fight, not fully understanding what was the point.

"Mine!" Yuffie yelled.

"Mine!" Lea responded as he pulled the Frisbee back towards him.

"Mine!" at that moment, the two of them pulled so hard that the Frisbee snapped in half. Both Lea and Yuffie looked down at the broken toy then back at each other. Then, Yuffie put her peice of the Frisbee back in Lea's hand and simply said, "Yours."

**Next theme: **_**Loss. **_**Hopefully you guys won't have to suffer another long wait... Please remember to review!**


	12. Loss

**Hi folks, been awhile hasn't it? I'm in a really good mood right now, which is weird because of having to write this depressing theme... Hope you like it! It's set right after KH1.**

_**Theme 12: Loss**_

_The Heartless took everything from me;_ Leon scowled as he let the painful memories travel through his mind. But now, wandering through the ruined, dark land of Hollow Bastion just made the pain worse. The memories of the dark storm, the heartless terrorizing the citizens and most of all, losing the two people he cared the most about; Rinoa and his dad. _The darkness took everything from me; my friends, my family, my future, my life but most of all, her._ The memory of his angel plagued him with guilt, the terrified look she gave him as the soldier heartless dragged her away. And when the young boy had so desperately tried to fight the creatures, was when one of the heartless had used its sharp claws to give him the scar he still had now. The pain was enough to distract the boy long enough for them to drag Rinoa out of his reach. By this time, the gunblade wielder had reached what he was looking for. _At least the graveyard is still here,_ Leon thought sadly as he kneeled down in front of his mother's grave. At that moment wanting nothing more than to be with her.

"You're not the only one who lost everything to the heartless," a voice said from behind him. Leon turned around to find his childhood friend, Cloud Strife standing behind him. Even though Cloud had returned just yesterday, this had been the first time the blond had talked directly to him. "If it weren't for the heartless, our lives would have turned out so different. For the better, but the heartless did happen, and we can't keep beating ourselves up over it. The best thing we can do now is stay strong." Leon nodded his understanding and stood up from the ground.

"You're right," Leon nodded, "We can change our lives. I want to make Hollow Bastion back to what it used to be, maybe something even better."

"Count me in," Cloud nodded, "When do we start?"

"Right now," Leon said with determination. As the two friends began walking out of the graveyard and back to the castle to tell everyone else about their plans, no longer letting the feelings of loss control them.

**Hope you like! And I'm so happy right now, cuz I finished my Kairi cosplay (school girl) XD I'm so excited for the next anime con! Next theme; Brooding. Review please?**


	13. Brooding

**Hey guys! Long time no see :) It took me awhile to come up with this one so, I hope you like it! It's set during KH2.**

_**Theme 13: Brooding**_

Sora hardly recognized Cloud when he had almost walked past him. He had traded in his detailed battle armour and torn red cape for a layered black outfit and his hair was much less spiky. But, when the Keybearer looked into the soldier's face, he could clearly see that it was the same man he had met at the coliseum. His face had that look of deep thoughts of unhappiness. From what little Sora knew of Cloud, he still had to know what was bothering him, so the teenager had cornered Cloud in the marketplace during his, Donald's and Goofy's rest stops. The blond soldier was casually leaned up against the wall; still the look never left his face.

"Hey, Cloud!" Sora waved enthusiastically as the soldier turned to acknowledge the teen's presence.

"What do you want, Sora?" Cloud grumbled and the young man's smile instantly dropped. The Keybearer rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I know something's bothering you. Everyone's really worried about you. Why won't you talk to them?" Sora asked as Cloud looked down at the teenager with a forbidding expression.

"Because it's none of their business! And I don't recall it being any of yours either!" Cloud snapped unexpectedly causing Sora to jump a little.

"They're your friends Cloud!" Sora protested, "All we want to do is help!" Cloud huffed and began walking away, before Sora shouted after him, "It's about Sephiroth isn't it?" at this, Cloud instantly turned back to face the spiky-haired teenager.

"How did you know?"

"It's not like you would ask me to look out for him for nothing," Sora replied, "Look, Sora, you don't know Sephiroth like I do; he's a monster!"

"But why is it so important that you have to beat him?

"I can never move on until I've made him pay for everything he's done. I need to avenge Zack," Sora could have sworn he saw a small tear fall down Cloud's cheek as he placed a comforting hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"Cloud, I get where you're coming from, but you can't live your life with your heart filled with revenge. I get that Sephiroth did some really bad things in the past and you're upset with him. Your friends can help you with your problems, but only if you let them," Sora told the soldier.

"Yeah, thanks Kid," Cloud gave a small, barely noticeable smile, then walked out of the marketplace, but Sora still knew that until Cloud got rid of Sephiroth once and for all, the soldier's face will always be plagued with the look of brooding.

**In case you guys didn't know, Brooding means ****showing deep unhappiness of thought. When I heard that, I immediately thought of Cloud. Next theme; ****Insomnia. Read and review!**


	14. Insomnia

**Wow, a fast update... I just had to write this before I forgot. It's set after Birth by Sleep.**

_**Theme 14: Insomnia**_

In all of his years, Even never had trouble sleeping. But, ever since that young man, Xehanort had been taken in under Ansem the Wise's wing, his insomnia was surfacing. There was just something about that silver-haired man that made a chill go down Even's spine. How could the wise Ansem not see it? Even saw it himself, the evil look in his deep yellow eyes, the way he snooped around the labs after hours, the way he and Braig held their private conversations in the middle of the night, talking about Keyblades, hearts, and a plan. But, what scared Even the most was the way Xehanort looked at him and the other apprentices, especially young Ienzo. Ansem had at least noticed that, at least Even knew that Ansem cared for the young orphaned boy as much as he did. He knew that no matter what kind of bond he and Xehanort had formed, that if the yellow-eyed man hurt that young innocent boy in any way, Ansem would see to it that Xehanort never saw another day, Even himself would be right behind him. Because in the short amount of time Ienzo had been with them, both Even and Ansem, had grown attached and protective of him. No, Even never had trouble sleeping before, until Xehanort came along. And Even swore on his own beating heart that if Xehanort did anything to anyone innocent or even Ienzo, Even was going to make him pay. With that goal in mind, Even was finally allowed to have sleep overtake him.

**Another theme done! Please review!**


	15. Awkward

**Another theme for all you awesome people to enjoy :) it's set a year before Birth by Sleep**

_**Theme 15: Awkward**  
><em>

_Why do first dates have to be so awkward?_ Squall thought, sitting opposite from his possible future girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly. Both of their parents had practically jumped for joy when Rinoa had gone to ask the bunette out to this dinner. The two of them were sitting in a nice restaurant in the town of Radiant Garden. As far as Squall could see, they were the youngest couple in the entire restaurant, sure there were other couples, but it was still awkward having a group of old ladies point and whisper "how cute they looked together". Squall was shifting uncomfortably in his suit jacket and tie that his mom had practically shoved him into, while Rinoa was dressed in a sparkling short cream-coloured dress. She looked around the space of the restaurant, trying to think of a way to ease the tension between them.

"So, Squall," Rinoa started to say, "I hear you're going through soldier training, how's that going?"

"Fine," Squall awnsered quietly, but silence quickly returned. The band at the front of the restaurant's dance floor were playing softly, yet none of the couples had even been near the dance floor. Just then, the lead singer of the band pulled out her microphone and said,

"Attenton all couples out there! Me and the band are just about to play you all a sweet romantic tune. So I dare all you lucky guys out there to take your lady and get out on the dance floor!" as the soft music began to play, still no one made a move to get up from their seats. Rinoa looked around the space in annoyance then stood up from her chair. She then marched over to Squall and began roughly tugging on his sleve.

"Come on, Mr. Soldier," Rinoa stated playfully, "We're going dancing weather you want to or not!" Ignoring Squall's protests, Rinoa dragged him on the dance floor. She then placed his hand on her waist as the two began to awkwardly dance to the music. The rest of the restaurant watched the couple dance as one more couple at a time moved next to them. As the music continued to play, Squall found himself moving closer to Rinoa as the awkwardness between them melted away...

**Remember to leave a review and don't forget to be awesome! Next theme: Princess**


	16. Princess

**I was debating for awhile on what to do with this theme, till the thought of the princesses of heart came to mind. This theme is set a few months after KH2. And you guessed it, I still own nothing.**

_**Theme 16: Princess**_

Kairi looked up at the Radiant Garden castle, shifting uncomfortably in the poofy pink dress her foster parents had forced her in. The shoulders were slumbed and topped off with an intense ammount of lace, the sleves were heavilly puffed on the upper arm while the rest of the sleve was skin-tight and on the back was an out of place bright yellow bow.

What the princess of heart was currently doing on the garden world was something her parents were actually okay with, despite everything that had happened in the last few years. The other princesses of heart had contacted her via a message in a bottle, inviting her to tea in Radiant Garden. Her mother had squealed with excitement thinking that her daughter would finally be abandoning her rebellious phase. Now, Kairi just wished that she had hitched a ride with the king, maybe being comfortable in her usual clothes. What if heartless attacked? There would be no way Kairi would be able to fight in this impractical dress that was cutting off her air suppy as she stood there.

Kairi walked up to the front door and knocked, wincing as the fabric on her arm tightened. A second later the doors opened revealing the six other princesses of heart sitting around a small table drinking tea from small siver cups. Kairi glanced at their attire and noticed that all of them weren't dressed up at all; Cinderella was dressed in a pink home-made dress decorated with a few bows, Belle was in a simple green dress and Aurora, Jasmine, Snow White and Alice were just dressed in their usual clothes. At the sight of Kairi, Snow White rushed over to her and helped her inside,

"Kairi, you didn't have to dress up," Snow said kindly, "Especially in something you look so uncomfortable in."

"I know," Kairi sighed, "When my mom found out that I'm a princess of heart she went overboard with this dress and everything,"

"Well, you can tell your mom that being a princess of heart doesn't mean that you're a princess by blood," Alice stated, "Belle, Cinderella and I aren't. It just means that you have a pure heart."

"So, I don't have to dress like this at all?" the princesses shook their heads in unison, "What a releif!" Kairi exclaimed as she stretched causing all the uncomfortable parts of her dress to rip and loosen and all seven princesses joined in the laughter.

**Next theme; Fairytale. Thanks for all your support guys and sorry for the long wait :)**


	17. Fairytale

**Sorry it's been awhile guys! Took me awhile to get rid of my stupid writer's block grrr. Today's theme is set during _Birth by Sleep._**

_**Theme 17: Fairytale**_

Aqua had never been one to take fairytales seriously, but after listening to Kairi's grandmother's story, she was beginning to double think her beliefs. Just on these last few worlds she had witnessed small miracles and true love overpowering the darkness; things she had always thought only happened in fairytales. Aqua was proven wrong when she met Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and most recently, Kairi. The story she had just heard really did sound like a fairytale, but at the same time Aqua could relate it to the history she was taught back in the land of departure. The story of the Keyblade War she knew truly happened, but hearing it from the old woman's point of view it sounded like a Fairytale.

As the blue-haired maiden watched the two walk away, the little girl turned back and smiled her cute little smile and waved. Aqua waved back, smiling as well before the girl and her grandmother dissapeared behind the stone castle steps. Mickey had been right; there was something special about that little girl. Something just told Aqua that she'd see Kairi again.

"Kairi..." Aqua murmured as she gazed at the small bouquet of flowers the little girl had given her, "Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." the young Keyblade Master somehow had the feeling that fate had wanted her to hear the grandmother's story, to show her that fairytales weren't just fiction, but that some of them were real, and she was still grateful she met that little girl; to remind her that there will always be the light to shine through the darkness.

_Maybe I'll have my own fairytale ending someday... _Aqua thought as she thought of Terra and Ven, but mostly of Terra. What would it be like, to live a fairytale?

**Yay! Terqua all the way! Next theme; Smile. See you next time!**


	18. Smile

**So then, this theme is inspired by Final Fantasy X and X-2. I was just really disappointed that KH didn't explore this aspect of FF more because they were all awesome characters. Set during KH2, hope you enjoy.**

_**Theme 18: Smile**_

Yuna, the small pixie sat in silence on the edge of one of the many stone staircases, watching the events surrounding the shopping plaza to unfold. The restoration was already underway, every day Hollow Bastion looked more and more complete. The brunette was relieved that she and her fellow Gullwings had stopped working for Maleficent and were now part of the restoration committee. Sora was travelling the worlds again, trying to put a stop to Organization and for that Yuna prayed for him, Donald and Goofy and hoped that the keychain they had given him had proven useful.

Yet, there was still something or someone missing in her life. Yuna sighed and glanced down at herself and snapped her fingers. In a flash of light Yuna had grown to the size and appearance of a fourteen year old girl, looking almost the same as she had in her pixie form only her wings at the end of her ponytail had vanished.

"Didn't realize we were done with the pixie dressphere already." Yuna turned to find Rikku and Paine flying in their pixie forms. They both snapped their fingers and they instantly reappeared In front of her in their normal forms. They had bith grown to Yuna's size, Paine's bat wings had vanished and Rikku's scarf had gone limp.

"Yuna, what's wrong? You look sad." Paine asked.

"I just miss them." the brunette stated.

"You mean Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Auron?" Rikku asked and Yuna nodded. Paine glanced at the two, having heard about the group but never had met them.

"Auron sacrificed himself for us and I never found out what happened to Tidus, Selphie or Wakka; they just dissapeared right in front of us after we fought Seymor. Wakka was so nice and supportive, Selphie was so energetic and optimistic and Tidus was so sweet and funy. They were always there for us. But Tidus, I never got the chance to tell him how I felt, now I don't think I'll ever see him again." Before Yuna knew it, she started crying. Rikku pulled her cousin in a comforting embrace and rubbed her back as Yuna continued to cry.

"Yunie, don't cry." Rikku said, "Don't you remember what you taught Tidus? Learn to smile, even when you're feeling sad." Yuna pulled away from her cousin and began to dry her tears.

"You're right, maybe I should take my own advice," the brunette stated.

"Come on then mighty summoner, let's see a smile." Paine stepped forward. Yuna paused for a moment, thinking back on the journey she and Tidus had spent together. The sights of so many different worlds, laughing together and that beautiful first kisthaingkhink the lake of Deep Jungle in the moonlight. Just thinking about all the good times, Yuna couldn't help but smile at the memories of him, hoping that one day she'll see him again.

**For those of you who are thinking "when the heck did all this happen?" it didn't, i just made something up similar to FFX except Selphie wasn't there and Auron didn't sacrifice himself; I just needed a good reason why Auron died on a random Disney world. Hope you like it, the next theme is _Cloud_, yeah real challenge figuring out who that'll be about :)**


	19. Cloud

**You would not believe how long it took me to come up with this theme! But thanks, MysteryGirl for getting me out of this rut! I still own nothing; the theme belongs to WishingDreamer5, and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. This theme's set during my fic; _Reconnected._**

_**Theme 19: Cloud**_

Radiant Garden looked just as beautiful as it had when he had been a child, before the days it was known as Hollow Bastion. Cloud walked along the caverns toward the Dark Depths, where his enemy Sephiroth had once hid. Sephiroth, just thinking of the one-winged angel made him snarl with hatred. The man responsible for his family's death and the darkness within him. Who had threatened the lives of everyone he still cared for.

Before long, Cloud had arrived but someone was already there. Tifa was sitting on the stone ground of the Dark Depths with her legs dangling over the edge. Her long, dark brown hair whipped around in the calm wind, yet it didn't seem to bother the martial artist at all. Somehow sensing the ex-soldier's presence, Tifa turned her head around to face Cloud.

"How did I just know you'd be here?" The woman sarcastically asked with a smirk. Cloud only raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to her. The two warriors gazed out into the scenery of the castle until Tifa broke the silence again. "So Sora tells me you've still been looking for Sephiroth."

"Yeah." Cloud replied, not making eye contact, "I need to get rid of that darkness inside of me; make that monster pay for everything."

"Must suck being you." Tifa said. "Hunting down a never ending nightmare. Hoping that it'll all go away but it never does. But all kidding aside; Sephiroth's someone you can't fight on your own. You can argue with me all you want Cloud, but when are you going to face the truth? This is a battle you can't win on your own."

"Sephiroth is a monster!" Cloud exclaimed, "He almost killed you and Sora. I can't risk that happening again! What if he-"

"Don't you dare say another word about my safety!" Tifa snapped, jumping to her feet, "Haven't you ever thought about how worried I get about you?! This whole time you've been gone I'd barely slept. Because every time I do I have nightmares about Sephiroth killing you! You can forget about it Cloud, I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore! Sephiroth's not going to taint your light while I'm around!" At that moment Cloud felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to find his childhood friend, Squall Leonhart smiling down at him. Beside him stood Yuffie, Cid, Rinoa, Snow, Merlin and Aerith.

"We're not going to let that happen either!" Squall stated.

"No matter what, we're going to help you." Aerith nodded in agreement.

"Well Cloud, looks like you're stuck with us!" Yuffie laughed. Managing a small smile, Cloud stood up beside his friends.

"Looks like it. Sephiroth's going to have one hell of a time getting through all of us." The ex-soldier stated.

"Does this mean we have a team-leader Cloud back instead of an angsty grumpy Cloud?" Tifa asked playfully.

"Yeah, he's on his way back."

**Next theme; _Hero_. Hopefully it won't be three months before I update again. Thanks guys for your support!**


	20. Hero

**Told you I'd get this next one out faster! Happy dance! I just had such a good idea for this one, I had to type it out before I forgot! So, today's theme is set about five days before Birth by Sleep. If you want a full description of Aerith during this time period, it's in theme 2: Flowers. Enjoy!**

_**Theme 20: Hero**_

Zack loved helping Aerith. She was one of the sweetest girls he knew and was never too busy to listen to his rambling excitement about Soldier training, or offer a friendly ear and help him solve a problem. Just like Zack never minded helping her tend to the flowers in the outer gardens. It wasn't long until the two decided to take a break by lying in the middle of the flower beds. However, Aerith couldn't help but wonder if there was something on the older boy's mind.

"So, I hear that you've made it to a first class soldier," Aerith said casually, "How's it going?"

"Its fine," Zack replied with a disappointed sigh, "It's just not everything I dreamed it would be."

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked with a genuine interest as Zack pushed himself up to a sitting position beside her.

"When I first joined I thought it would bring me closer to my dream; becoming a hero. But, we're not learning anything hero-like. How to rescue damsels in distress, fight monsters or how to be a good role model." Zack replied. The two remained silent for a moment until Aerith spoke up, the twinkle of an idea appearing in her eyes.

"So why don't you?" Aerith asked. Noticing Zack's confused look, the flower girl moved to explain, "Not here, on another world. One where someone can teach you how to be a hero. I overheard Ansem the Wise talking about a world called 'Olympus Coliseum' where this guy called 'Philoctetes' trains heroes on a regular basis!" Before Aerith could finish, Zack had tightly embraced her.

"Aerith you're a genius!" Zack beamed with excitement, "So how do I get there?!"

"Go talk to Cid. He's working on these ships that will be able to travel from world to world." Aerith replied practically prying Zack's hug off. "It's your dream to vibe a hero. Why shouldn't you be one?"

"Thanks, Aerith." Zack said, jumping to his feet, "I'll tell you all about it!" He waved to her before excitedly running all the way back to town. Aerith waved back to him, before collapsing on the flowerbed, a small smile growing on her lips. Because she too felt like a hero for helping her friend's dream come true.

**Yeah, I saw what the theme was and I immediately thought of Zack. He's so sweet and awesome! Next theme; _friends_. Don't forget to review!**


	21. Friends

**Happy Hollidays! I'm back! Like the cover? Enjoy this new theme I wrote for you guys! Set a week after KH2 And nope, still own nothing.**

**_Theme 21: Friends_**

It was a different kind of feeling, being in Radiant Garden without the pressure of his friends depending on him. Now he could relax, knowing that friends both old and new were right beside him, safe ad sound. Sora released a sigh of peace. He, Riku and Kairi were sitting around Radiant Garden's marketplace area, eating Scrooge McDuck's sea-salt ice cream. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were catching up with the restoration committee and were going to join them soon.

"Wow! This is really good! Salty, but sweet too!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku and Sora nodded in agreement.

"Being back here brings back memories." Riku said. "Remember what this place was like when Maleficent took over?"

"It looked really bad, but the restoration committee's done a great job fixing it up." Sora responded quietly, his mind somewhere else.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked, placing a hand on the keyblade master's shoulder. Hearing her voice, Sora snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kairi, I'm just thinking." Sora replied. Both his childhood friends looked at him urgently, encouraging him to continue. "I was just thinking about how our lives would have turned out if we went out on the raft."

"We would have been dead from starvation in a week." Riku joked. "What were we thinking when we came up with those food supplies?" Both Kairi and Sora laughed in response, before Sora continued.

"That's just what I'm saying; this whole thing, it's made us stronger. We've connected with so many different people, become friends with them. And made our own friendship stronger too. I never thought that a friendship could be as strong as ours is now."

"That's because of all we've been through together." King Mickey spoke as he, Donald and Goofy walked over to them.

"Yep! There re some things ya can't do without becoming friends and fighting the heartless is one of them!" Goofy exclaimed happilly.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's get us some more ice cream!" Donald quacked excitedly. The group spent the rest of the day hanging out and laughing together just as any group of friends would until the sun fell and it was time to go home. As the trio left for Destiny Islands, Sora thought back to all the friends he made on his journeys. He knew, he wanted to do everything he could to stay connected to them all. It was just like an old saying he knew; make new friends but keep the old.

**Catch the reference I made to the Ask Riku blog on Tumblr? See if you can! Next theme; _Help_. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Help

**I'm back with a new theme! Don't expect much for updates this month though because of finals. This one's set after Kingdom Hearts 1. I still own nothing! Enjoy!**

_**Theme 22: Help**_

If there was one thing Aerith prided herself for, it was being a hard worker. Whenever there was a new task to take on when the Restoration Committee was putting back together their home, Aerith was one of the first people to volunteer. Now, she was carrying a pile of scrap metal from the castle to Cid's new house so he could build Gummi ships out of it. On her way down the slippery slope of the hill down from the castle, Yuffie ran up next to her.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" The ninja asked.

"Just delivering Cid some scrap metal" Aerith replied, walking slowly as to not slip and drop the heavy pile of metal in her hands. Yuffie raised an eyebrow at the amount she was carrying.

"That looks like a lot. Do you need any help?" Yuffie asked.

"No, I'm okay." Aerith replied stepping carefully down the hill. Wincing with every step, worried that she was going to drop something. Unfortunately, Yuffie had noticed.

"Seriously, I can help you carry some of that."

"Yuffie, I'm fine."

"You do need help. If I could just-"

"YUFFIE! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Aerith snapped and with one wrong step, tumbled forward, the scrap metal tumbling out of her hands as she collided with the ground. The flower girl pushed herself up to her feet, rubbing her sore arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of the littered hill. Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and smirked, knowing that she was right. "Fine, I need help."

**Next theme; Morning. Suggestions are appreciated! Read and Review! Thanks guys! Be Awesome!**


	23. Morning

**I'm back! Today's theme is set after Kingdom Hearts 1. I still claim ownership of nothing and hope you enjoy!**

**_Theme 23: Morning_**

Mornings weren't Leon's thing. Especially not after they began rebuilding their home of Hollow Bastion, he was out working late for days. Mornings were his time to sleep in. But, that wouldn't be the case today as he felt someone repeatedly poking his shoulder trying to get him up.

"Squall! Squallikins! Squallie!" A soft, perky voice urged Leon out of his once peaceful sleep. His eyes slowly opened to find Yuffie standing over him, completely dressed and had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Wake up Squall! You promised you'd take me Chocobo riding today!" His eyes turned away from the perky theif to the digital alarm clock on his bedside table and growled when he saw what time it was.

"Yuffie, it's five in the morning. Get out of my room!" Squall grumbled, pulling his pillow overtop of his head. But Yuffie continued to poke him.

"I know what time it is Dummy! Wake up already! Early Chocobo catches the worm!" Yuffie grinned and poked. "Come on! They open at six and I need parental supervision cuz they won't let anyone under eighteen ride by themselves!"

Squall glared at the ninja theif from under his pillow and pulled out his gunblade and pointed it at Yuffie. She raised her hands in defense as she began backing up. Once she was out of Leon's sleep-deprived range she pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Be that way! I'll just get Cloud to take me!" Yuffie huffed, storming out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Leon released a sigh of relief and drifted back to sleep. Yet, of of his peace of sleep Leon couldn't help but feel sympathy for his childhood friend; Cloud wasn't a morning person either.

**Next theme is _Breakfast_. I literally have no idea what I'm going to write for that, so bare with me if it takes awhile. Remember to review!**


	24. Breakfast

**So I finally came up with what I want to do with this theme. I love Pooh, but I've never written him before so forgive me if this one's not my best :( this one's set during Kingdom Hearts II after the last visit to Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden.**

_**Theme 24: Breakfast**_

Sora always loved visiting the hundred acre wood. No heartless, no fighting, no pain. Only peace and friendship. Especially after he had returned all the pages of the book and Winnie the Pooh got his memories of him and the rest of his friends back.

Sora had never known how much he really missed the small bear until he couldn't remember him. Sora and Pooh had a fun morning helping Rabbit tend to his garden, bouncing with Tigger, fixing Eeyore's house and flying a kite with Piglet and had just finished getting some honey from Pooh's favorite tree. The two friends were now in the bear's small house in the middle of the wood, Pooh happily gulping down honey they had just gotten and leftover honey nonstop.

"You know Pooh." Sora laughed sitting next to his friend. "You've been eating honey a lot of honey. Keep it up and you'll end up getting stuck in Rabbit's front door again!"

"I can't ignore a rumbly in my tumbly Sora." Pooh replied in his usual playful and cheerful voice, his face buried deep in the honey pot. "After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Sora couldn't help but smile, scratching the bear's ears. "Silly old bear!" Sora laughed. The young keybearer took a glance at his watch, and sighed when he saw how long he had been in the hundred acre wood. "Sorry Pooh, but I better get back to finding my friends." Sora said, standing up and slowly making his way to the door.

"You'll come back and visit, right?" Pooh asked, pulling his head out of the honey pot to look at the young keybearer.

"Of course I will!" Sora exclaimed. "And who knows, maybe when I find them I'll bring Riku and Kairi with me. I know they'll love it here!"

"I'd love to meet your friends Sora!" Pooh said happily, walking over to Sora and hugging his legs. "Come back soon!" Sora smiled as he knelt down and returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I will." Sora promised, letting go of Pooh, walking back down the dirt path and waving goodbye to the stuffed bear before gong back to Radiant Garden. Sora kept walking until he reached the edge of the wood, where he found himself standing in a white background with different colored directions leading in to other parts of the wood.

In the centre stood the round, glowing and sparking portal that would take him back to the outside world. Sora released a sigh of sadness to leave the peaceful place, but he knew he had to go. The young man stepped inside the portal, felt the familiar feeling that he was being levitated as he closed his eyes and allowed his vision to turn dark.

Back in Radiant Garden, Donald and Goofy were happily sitting at the table in Merlin's house eating a late breakfast the wizard had prepared for the busy trio of world-travelers.

At that moment, Pooh's book began to glow and open as Sora jumped out of it's pages and the book closed.

"Did ya have a nice visit with Pooh, Sora?" Goofy asked as he and Donald turned to face Sora.

"Yeah. Pooh and his friends always make me feel happy." Sora nodded, sitting beside Donald at the table. "So what's for breakfast?"

**I get to choose the next theme! And I'm really excited! I have such a good idea for it! Read and review! **


	25. Family

**And another theme is here! So, this one I made up for reasons you will discover later! This one's set about a month after KH2 and gives us a little insight on the aftermath. I still own nothing! Only my version of the trio's parents!**

**_Theme 25: Family_**

It was hard to believe, even now. Sora never imagined his parents wold ever believe him after telling them about the wild, crazy year-long adventure he had. Turns out, the sight of the Keyblades, and three talking animals wearing clothes was enough to e convince the entire island. Even Kairi's father who was the mayor and the snobbiest, most stuck up person Sora had ever known.

His parents would listen with great interest to their son's tellings of the many worlds he visited, but none fascinated his mother more than Radiant Garden. That was why, after sending a message back to Disney Castle and a Gummi ship landing on the shores of the island, Sora was giving his parents a tour around Radiant Garden.

The three of them had just finished visiting the Restoration Committee. Sky, Sora's mother had gotten along well with Aerith as they both shared the same passion for flowers. Divum, Sora's dad striked up a conversation with Leon and Cid who laughed in saying that Sora was a mirror image of his father.

Now, Sora was leading his parents towards the castle as the last spot of their tour considering they weren't quite done with the restoration.

"Nice friends you've got there." Divum smiled, patting his son on the back.

"Leon's not a bad guy; it just takes him awhile to get to know people." Sora replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that Yuffie girl always so hyper?" Sky asked. "I barely had any time to process what she was talking to me about."

"Yep. That's Yuffie." Sora answered, breaking apart from his parents and the path to the castle to wander around the under-construction bailey; looking for something.

"Sora?" Divum asked. "Buddy, I thought you said the castle was up the hill."

"There's someone else I want you to meet before we get there." Sora replied, facing his parents again. "Aerith said he'd be down here." Sora looked up at the canyon of blue stone again, and squinted. And barely noticeable, clinging at the top of the canyon was a lighter blue, round ball of fluff. It was the ears on the creature that gave away his identity to Sora.

"STITCH!" Sora called, cupping his hands around his mouth. The little blue alien heard him and beamed into a toothy grin at the sight of Sora, rushing down the canyon and slammed himself right into Sora's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending the teenager toppling to the ground.

"SORA!" Stitch exclaimed, licking his face.

"Sora?" Sky asked, slightly concerned for her son. "Who is that?" At that moment, Stitch stopped licking Sora's face and allowed the teenager to move to a sitting position.

"This is Stitch." Sora explained. "He helped me, Donald and Goofy out a lot on our last adventure."

Divum knelt down next to his son, scratching the ears of the little alien who purred in response.

"Aww. He's so cute!" Divum smiled, earning him a slobbery kiss as well. Sky giggled in amusement before sitting on the opposite side of Sora and scratching Stitch's ears too.

"Stitch, this is my mom and dad; thought you might want to meet them." Sora explained.

"Sora's Ohana?" Stitch asked curiously in his usual scratchy voice, looking between all three faces. When the alien saw the confused faces, he moved to explain. "Ohana means family. Family means no one get left behind or forgotten." Sora smiled and hugged the little alien close to his chest, as both his mother and father joined in the group hug, promising they'd never forget or leave their son behind.

**So i went a little over the limit of 600 words... hope that doesn't become an issue. And yeah I was totally thinking of Stitch as I wrote this! I love that little guy so much(why do you think I'm holding him in my profile pic?!) plus it gave me a chance to use Sora's parents again which we haven't seen since the beginning of _Reconnected_. Next theme; _Grumpy_.**


	26. Grumpy

**So I went a different route with this and set this theme during my fanfic, _Reconnected_. I tried to give a brief summary at the beginning, but if you end up being confused I apologize. I just didn't want to be cliché and use Leon or Cloud for this one. I still own nothing other than Reconnected's plot and my OCs!**

**_Theme 26: Grumpy_**

Lulu was leaned up against the wall of Merlin's house, arms crossed and her mind spinning with thoughts of Riku. He, Sora and the rest of their team including West had already left for the other worlds. Lulu scowled. How could Leon trust him to take care of West when two years ago he left her in the realm of darkness causing them all to think she was dead?! West could barely manage on her own, she was a skilled thief, but lacking in strength and defense and failed all her classes on magic. Lulu had her suspicions about Riku when he first came to Traverse Town, but still West went with him. For two years they thought they'd never see her again, yet she comes back all buddy-buddy with Riku as though nothing ever happened?! It made her furious just thinking about it.

"Hey Miss Grumpy." A voice interrupted her thoughts. The Mage looked up into the smiling face of Zell; one of the last people she wanted to talk to right now.

"Go away, Zell." Growled Lulu.

"Why? So you can bum everybody out with your grumpiness?" Zell asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm not in the mood, just leave me alone." the Mage snapped leaving Zell in shock. Lulu was a moody person, but she's never snapped at him or any of the other members of their family before... Not since they caught up with West in Monstro and Lulu yelled at her for trusting Riku.

"You know. You're going to have to let this go at some point, right?" Zell stated after a moment of silence. Lulu's head immediately snapped up.

"What?"

"What happened happened. We can't change the past. And it really looks like Riku's changed. And if he makes West happy that's good enough for me." Zell told her. "Maybe now's the time to forgive him."

"When did you become the voice of wisdom?" Lulu asked.

"No idea. It just kinda happened. Anyway, I promised Irvine I'd spar with him, wanna come? We could start a mini tournament with everyone." Zell asked. The black Mage shook her head.

"You go on ahead; I'll catch up with you." Lulu replied. Zell gave a quick nod before running down into the town square. Lulu grumbled in defeat before pushing herself off the wall and following one of the boys who was like a brother to her. She still didn't trust Riku, and she doubted she ever will, but she could be grumpy at him when he came back.

**Whoo! Over halfway done! Next theme; _Gift_. Read and review!**


	27. Gift

**Hey guys! Prism here! So, I haven't been updating all spring break because I was on vacation over in Europe. Got to go see platform 9 3/4! I was squealing like a little girl! And my e-mail account's been acting weird so I can't access it. I apologize for not replying to you guys; blame hotmail! I still own nothing! This theme is set a few weeks after KH2.**

**_Theme 27: Gift_**

Leon had never felt happier when Rinoa came back home to Radiant Garden. No matter what, he found himself unable to forget anything about her; she was his motivation to find his way back home and stop the heartless.

Rinoa had only just returned a week ago, but Leon was unable to break apart from her side. The two reunited lovebirds were taking a break from rebuilding the fountain court. It already started looking like it's old self. Just like it had when they first met and went on their first date.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you alright? You've been pretty quiet."

"Again, it's Leon." He told her, managing a small smile. "Honestly, you're as bad as Yuffie."

Rinoa giggled and kissed him on the cheek as Leon pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Anyway, there's a gift I want to give you." Leon said, pulling his arms away from her and stepped in front of her pulling a small square-shaped box out of his jacket pocket. "I looked everywhere for you. I was so afraid I'd never see you again. Now that you're here again, back home I couldn't be happier. Now I know that I never want to be separated from you ever again."

Rinoa's eyes widened, her lips pulled into an enormous grin and her heart skipped a beat as Leon knelt down on one knee and held up the box.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is." At that moment, Leon opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a blue sapphire decorated with angel wings. "Rinoa Elizabeth Heartily, will you marry me?" Rinoa's smile widened, nodding her head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes I will!" She exclaimed, attack-hugging Leon to the ground and kissing him passionately on the lips. Leon barely had a break when Rinoa finally pulled away and allowed him to slip the engagement ring on her finger until she tackled him to the ground again. Her yes was her gift to him.

**I just had to write a proposal! This is one of my weak girly moments! So I have no idea when my whole e-mail issue will be sorted out, but until it does my replies are going to be slow. Sorry :( Next theme; _Wish_.**


	28. Wish

**So this theme is set during my fanfic _Reconnected_ and is centred around MysteryGirl7Freak's OC, Kyra. If you haven't read it you probably won't know who this is, but I still hope you guys like it! And I STILL own nothing!**

**_Theme 28: Wish_**

The worlds shone as bright, beautiful stars throughout the sky. As clear and beautiful as the nights were in Radiant Garden, one found it impossible to enjoy it. Kyra quietly locked up the weapons shop, Rusty, her fox companion at her heels. After swinging her wooden bow over her shoulder just in case of any late-night heartless attacks, she and Rusty wandered down the stone trail back up to the castle where the rest of the Restoration committee were staying as their home base.

The walk was quiet and peaceful, until Rusty jumped up on a bench, looking up at the stars. He released a bark to get Kyra's attention. Said young woman turned around, rolling her eyes when she found what the orange-furred fox was doing.

"Rusty... Come on boy, we gotta go." Kyra said, scooping her companion in her arms. She paused for a moment, looking up at the sky. The worlds were restored, the organization was defeated, Sora and his team were working to put an end to the heartless and Maleficent for good. Kyra should be happy, but she wasn't.

She still hadn't found her home and her family was still missing. Deep inside her heart, Kyra missed them like no tomorrow. Rusty was the only family she had now, and he had been there for her no matter what.

At that moment, a shooting star shot through the sky, both girl and fox enchanted at the sight. Rusty looked up at his friend and noticed that she had closed her eyes to make a wish. The fox nuzzled her, offering comfort while the young woman scratched him behind the ears.

_I wish..._ Kyra thought with all her heart. _I just wish this could all be finally over..._

**Next theme; _Daydream_. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me! Or if I haven't used one of your favourite characters yet and you want me to write one about them let me know! And review!**


	29. Daydream

**Time for a break from studying! Can't believe I only have 21 more themes left! Time files! And I already have some great ideas for others. This one's set during KH2, after the first visit to Hollow Bastion. I still own Nothing!**

**_Theme 29: Daydream_**

Magic training with Merlin was something Sora really missed. Now that he had a new journey to go on he really needed to get back into the swing of things. He was currently outside Merlin's house with the old wizard waving his hands around, conjuring some furniture to come to life. Sora just blasted a lamp with a fire spell, and froze a walking table in place with a blizzard spell when he allowed his thoughts to wander.

How were the King, Riku and Kairi doing? Did they miss him? Kairi... Just thinking about her ached the young man's heart. He knew she was safe back on the islands, but still, he really missed her. He never got to tell her how much she meant to him.

In his mind, Sora thought back to the times he shared with her back on the islands. The day she first washed up on shore, their first day of kindergarten, middle school where he got a panic attack before he could ask her to dance. And the days they spent together throughout the years where they spent time together laughing and goofing off on the play island. Sora just hoped at that once this was all over he'd be able to go back home and man up enough to tell Kairi how he felt.

Suddenly, Sora felt a floating chair slam into his back, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Sora! Will you please focus?!" Merlin exclaimed, Sora had almost completely forgotten he was there. "You won't get anywhere with your magic if you keep daydreaming about Kairi!"

At the mention of Kairi, Sora felt himself blush in embarrassment. How had Merlin known he was daydreaming about Kairi? Clearly, the wizard knew more magic than he let on.

**Next theme; Rebel. Suggestions and reviews are very muvch appreciated. Well, back to cramming through school. *almost over, almost over...***


	30. Rebel

**So, I got through my first diploma exam; I feel pretty good about it. This theme is set during Birth By Sleep. And, just to let you know, I've never written about Vanitas before combined with my exam stress, just bare with me for this one.**

**_Theme 30: Rebel_**

Despite the fact that Xehanort was his master, Vanitas was never one to follow orders. It wasn't his style. He was a rebel by his dark heart. So, when he saw Aqua wandering the streets of Radiant Garden, he couldn't help himself. He just loved to cause pain, loved to watch Ventus squirm when he talked about Terra turning towards the darkness. Even though the blue-haired maiden beat him this time, he knew the next time he met both her and Ventus he would be the victor. And he knew Master Xehanort would take care of Terra.

But now that the trio had all left Radiant Garden and gone their separate ways, Vanitas found himself overwhelmed with boredom. Until he saw a young man around his age with shaggy dark brown hair wandering around the marketplace. He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and leather jacket holding a silver gunblade to his side and looked just as bored as Vanitas was.

_You are free to explore the worlds and spread the Unversed._ Vanitas remembered what his Master had told him. _But you are not to make your presence known to the natives or challenge them in any form; do I make myself clear?_

Vanitas smirked under his helmet, thinking back to his master's orders. _Where's the fun in that?_ He thought before striding up towards the boy.

"Going somewhere?" Vanitas asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Vanitas. He raised his gunblade in front of him, shaking slightly.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" He demanded, trying to look tough but failing miserably in Vanitas's mind.

"I'm just curious. How 'bout your name, first?" Vanitas smirked at the boy, clearly he hadn't had much training with that weapon.

"Squall Leonhart." He replied.

At the sound of the name, Vanitas couldn't help himself. He bent over and clutched his stomach laughing harder than he ever had before.

"What's so funny?!" Squall demanded as Vanitas kept laughing.

"Wow. Your parents must have hated you! What kind of a name is Squall?!" He laughed. After what seemed like a long time, Vanitas finally composed himself enough to stand up straight and stop laughing. "So, Squall, how about we have a little one-on-one? You against me. Let's see if you really can use that weapon of yours." With a flick of his wrist, Void Gear appeared in Vanitas's hand and he took his battle stance.

"No! We're not allowed to fight in the marketplace! It's against the law! People could get hurt!" Squall exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of the Keyblade.

"Oh grow up. What's life without a little rebellion?" And with that, Vanitas charged at Squall with his Keyblade raised.

**Next theme; Darkness. Real mystery who I'm going to write that one about! Take care guys and wish me luck on the rest of my exams! Catch you later! Only 20 themes left :) AND GO CHECK OUT THE EPIC TEASER TRAILER FOR KINGDOM HEARTS III! **


	31. Darkness

**Just one more exam then i'm home free! Okay. So this one's a lot longer than usual. And I'm just going to warn you; this one's a little graphic. It's not like horror-movie quality but it's a lot more blood and guts than I usually write. Just a heads-up. It's set a year after _Birth by Sleep_ and is about the fall of Radiant Garden. I still own nothing!**

**_Theme 31: Darkness_**

When the sound of thunder awakened Lea from his sleep, he noticed the sky was coated with unusual black and indigo storm clouds. Then, from the kitchen he could hear his parents screaming. Lea jumped out of bed, threw on his sneakers and rushed downstairs, hoping desperately that his parents were alright.

The sight before him paralyzed Lea. Both his mother and father were trying desperately to fight off small dark creatures with beady, hungry-looking yellow eyes. One of the creatures grabbed on to his mother's arm, claws tearing bleeding gashes into her flesh. Lea screamed for his parents, unfortunately alerting the creatures to his presence.

"Lea! Run! Go!" His father ordered, hitting one of the creatures with a baseball bat.

"Run! Just go! Find somewhere safe!" his mother pleaded before another of the creatures jumped on to her shoulder, biting her as she screamed. One by one the dark creatures jumped on top of his parents until they were completely covered in the darkness.

All that time, Lea was frozen with fear. Every instinct in his body was either telling him to run or help his parents, but none of his muscles would move. Lea couldn't stand it. He hated himself for not being able to help. Finally letting the tears fall knowing that his parents were gone, Lea turned and ran, grabbing his two frisbees on the way out.

Once again, Lea gasped at the sight in front of him. The monsters were everywhere and quickly multiplying. Lea saw familiar faces trying their hardest to fight back. His neighbors, Tifa, Cloud, Squall, Lightning, Snow and many others. Lea scanned the crowd before finally finding his best friend Isa fighting off a group of slightly larger creatures with a long wooden pole.

The red-head rushed into the war zone, finally coming to a halt beside his friend. "What are these things?!" Lea demanded, throwing a frisbee at one of them, not causing much damage.

"I don't know; they just stared appearing out of nowhere!" Isa replied, having even less luck with fighting the creatures off. Seeing that they're efforts against the dark monsters were useless, both boys quickly rushed into the plaza with the creatures hot on their heels. They ducked under Scrooge's ice cream stand, finally allowed a moment to catch their breath. "Where're your parents?" Isa asked his friend, panting for air.

"Gone." Lea replied sadly with a bitter tone. "They came into our house and just took them! I was so stupid! I should have done something!" As tears poured down his cheeks again, Lea hastily whipped them away. Isa placed a comforting hand on Lea's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm sorry." Isa said, sadness creeping into his voice. "They took my family away too; why is this happening?!"

"I don't know; but we have to fight back! I'm not staying here like a coward! Not after what they did to my parents!" Both boys crawled out from under the stand into the now empty plaza. "The castle! They have to know what's going on! C'mon let's-"

"LEA LOOK OUT!" Isa exclaimed just as one of the creatures jumped on to his friend and knocked him off his feet. Isa had no time to react as another jumped on him. More and more of them jumped on the two boys.

Lea was finding it harder and harder to breathe from under them. He tried to push them off but more kept coming. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his heart as though claws were digging through his flesh. Lea screamed in pain at the same time as Isa, as the same thing was happening to him. Lea felt himself growing weaker and weaker as his heart was taken, and both boys let the darkness take them.

**And I managed to go over the limit again. Oh well. Next theme; _Blood_. It's going to be a kind of sequel to this one. I'm planning on doing some sequels to this theme and one to Rebel, so keep an eye out for those! Prism out!**


	32. Blood

**Quick warning; this theme's a little gory. So if you guys are uncomfortable I apologize. And before you guys start reading; you will notice that this theme is a parody of a famous scene in Final Fantasy VIII with a disney character playing a FF8 role. If you know what I'm talking about by the time you finish reading(I think I made it pretty obvious) you are officially awesome! I still own nothing and probably never will.**

**_Theme 32: Blood_**

Of all the training Squall had taken, nothing could have prepared him for the arrival of the heartless. He was fighting alone in the town square and the creatures were proving to be quite a challenge; after every one he slayed two more took its place. After what felt like forever of intense battling, the town square was empty of the monsters and he was finally allowed a moment's rest.

Squall released a deep breath, realizing for the first time that he hadn't seen his girlfriend; Rinoa yet. "I hope she's okay; I'm really worried."

"You should be, dear boy." A voice echoed. Squall quickly brought up his gunblade again just as a burst of green flames appeared in front of him. From out of the flames, stepped a tall witch dressed in black robes and horns holding a tall staff.

"Who are you?!" Squall demanded.

"Why, I am Maleficent." She said. "And as for what I am doing in your quaint little town; I am spreading my heartless. After all, this world is far too light for my liking."

"You brought those creatures here?! They killed so many people already. Why?!"

"Well I do need an army to take over all the worlds, don't I?" Maleficent laughed. The teenager snarled at the with and raised his weapon, preparing to fight as Maleficent tsked him. "Oh, I don't think you want to challenge me, Squall Leonhart."

Squall was about to demand how she knew his name when the witch held out her hand as Rinoa appeared in her grasp, holding her by the back of her shirt. Squall gasped at the sight of his girlfriend; she was deathly pale and breathing heavily with fresh cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

Squall gasped, turning back to Maleficent his expression turned to one of anger. "Leave her alone!"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Maleficent smirked. "I believe her light-filled heart would make the perfect meal for my heartless, don't you think?" Fuelled by anger, Squall ran towards her, swinging his gunblade. Fortunately, it was enough for Maleficent to let go of her hostage as Rinoa ran out of range.

"Get her out of here! I'll deal with this witch!" Squall told his girlfriend, getting into a battle-ready stance.

"No! I can't let you fight alone!" Rinoa exclaimed. Maleficent chuckled in amusement at the fact that Squall wanted to fight her.

"Well, this calls for a change of plans. I was hoping to make you desperate enough that you'd willingly join me; I always did want something of a personal bodyguard. But, if the motivation is no longer there; you are of no use to me." With that said, the witch snapped her fingers, sharp dark icicles appearing. Maleficent snapped her fingers and the icicles flew straight towards Squall and all stabbed him directly in the chest, dark blood dripping out of his wounds.

Rinoa screamed in horror as Squall collapsed to the ground, moaning in agony. Then, Maleficent turned her attention back to Rinoa who was immobilized with terror. She raised her staff, allowing a dark portal to appear under Rinoa's feet. Rinoa screamed , falling through the portal, Squall's eyes widening as he was helpless to stop it.

"Even if you somehow manage to survive this, the scars will always be there with precious Rinoa's blood on your hands. And the reminder that you were powerless to save her." And with that, Maleficent released a cackle before she disappeared, leaving Squall to bleed to death, his breathing becoming slower and slower as more blood dripped from his chest on to the streets.

"Rinoa... I'm so sorry..."

**Don't worry guys! Squall's not dead! I decided the next theme still be a direct sequel to this one so you'll see what happens. Basically this is my idea on why Squall changed his name and why he hates Maleficent and the heartless. Next them; _Accident_. See ya next time!**


	33. Accident

**Who saw Fandom Hearts the musical?! If you haven't yet go check out KH's parody musical on YouTube! It's so funny! Plus Tyler Mann(Sora) and Joshua Smith(Riku) are both total hotties! Here's the sequel to the last theme. I still own nothing!**

**_Theme 33: Accident_**

His home world collapsed around him, Cid pulled Aerith and Yuffie trough the dark streets, trying desperately to reach his Gummi ship and escape. Yuffie was in tears, Aerith carrying her. They ducked behind a wall just as a small army of the evil creatures rushed past them. Catching their breath, Cid knelt down in front of the two girls.

"Hey, don't ya worry. We're almost there." Cid spoke in a calm voice, trying to keep his usual aggressive personality under control for the sake of Aerith and Yuffie. "Just a few more steps and we'll be off this world."

"But what about this world?! What about Cloud, Tifa and everyone else?" Aerith exclaimed, patting Yuffie on the back who started to squirm. The seven-year-old poked her head out from behind Aerith's shoulder, tears still visible on her cheeks. But her eyes widened at what she saw beyond the wall they were hiding from; a limp and lifeless Squall on the ground of the plaza with sharp icicles sticking out of his chest with blood dripping out of his wounds.

"Squall! SQALLIE!" Yuffie screamed, wiggling free of Aerith's grasp. She fell to the ground and sprinted over his side without a moment's hesitation. Both Aerith and Cid followed her, eyes widening at his bloody form. "Squall wake up! Don't die!" Yuffie cried while Cid grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him.

"Hey kid! Wake up! Stay with us!"

Soon, Squall's eyes slowly began to flutter open as he gave a weak moan. "Ri...noa..." Quickly, Cid ripped off his jacket to try and stop the bleeding around the icicles which already started melting, then started digging through his pockets for a potion. Finally finding one, he was just about to give him the potion before the boy held up his hand to stop him.

"No... Cid...don't waste... I don't deserve... to live..." he mumbled.

"Don't give me that, punk!" Cid snapped, pouring the healing liquid down Squall's throat, giving him a little bit of his strength back but was still in agony.

"What happened?!" Aerith demanded. "Where's Rinoa?!"

"This witch, she attacked us. Rinoa, she fell through this dark portal. I couldn't save her." Squall explained weakly with a sob slipping into his voice.

"It isn't your fault. This whole mess is just an accident that was never meant to happen." Aerith said, soothingly stroking his hair.

Then, a loud clap of thunder was heard, the winds picked up and dark lightning stroke all around them. Without a second thought, Cid scooped Squall into his arms and ran to where his ship was, Aerith and Yuffie following closely behind.

The storm continued to intensify when the four finally reached the Gummi Ship. Cid set Squall down on the floor, leaving the two girls to tend to him. After plugging the keys in the ignition, they were off flying through space, leaving their home behind.

Aerith continued to feed Squall potions through the awkward silence through the cockpit until he was strong enough to sit up on his own and the icicles finally melted and the potions closed the wounds.

"Squall, I know you're upset, but what happened wasn't-" Aerith started to say.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he shouted causing everyone to jump. "I don't deserve that name, not after failing Rinoa and failing to protect my home!"

"Fine. Then what do you want to be called?" Cid demanded. There was silence while Squall thought long and hard before coming up with an answer.

"Call me Leon."

**Next theme; _Kitten_. Which will focus twenty-one years after Kingdom Hearts 2. I'll leave you to guess who it'll focus on. Later taters!**


	34. Kitten

**So this is my idea of what happens in KH's future. I own nothing except for my two OC's. Enjoy!**

**_Theme 34: Kitten_**

In 21 years, not much had changed in Radiant Garden. A young girl around fifteen years old with a cheerful aura, bright blue eyes and long, slightly spiked reddish-brown hair strode into the plaza with her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner, thinking happily about her journey so far and all the new friends she made. She was dressed in a detailed blue, yellow and pink outfit with matching boots and fingerless gloves.

Her name was Avalon, and her stroll through the gardens was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Hey there, sweetheart, miss me?" A voice purred from behind her. Avalon gasped, she knew that voice. She spun around to come face-to-face with a boy three years older than her dressed in a black bodysuit with black hair tied in a ponytail and long bangs resting on either side of his face. That infuriating smirk was still plastered on his face from when she had last seen him.

"Tenebrae." Avalon snarled, her hands balling into fists.

"So you do remember me, princess. I was a little worried you forgot all about little old me." He laughed.

"You're not that easy to forget. Believe me, I tried." She assured him. "What the heck do you even want you creep?!"

Tenebrae's smirk grew. "That's for me to know and you to find out, love." He replied in a suggestive tone. Tenebrae held out a gloved hand as it became surrounded in dark smoke. In a flash, a dark keyblade decorated with chains, dark fire, a yellow eye and bat wings appeared in his hands. "For now, let's see how far you've come."

Avalon gasped at the sight of the weapon. "You have a Keyblade?!" She exclaimed. With a snarl, her own key appeared in her hand; a weapon with light colours,a heart-shaped hilt with an angel wing and a crown emblem as the teeth. "Bring it."

With that said, both Keyblade wielders charged towards each other, going all out in their attacks. Despite, not having the weapon for very long, Avalon was holding up well, blocking and dodging attacks and using her new magic attacks against him. Tenebrae himself was an expert and laughed when his opponent swung her blade towards him and he easily blocked it with little to no effort. They both pushed against each other, Avalon quickly loosing her grip. Tenebrae gave one more smirk, he knocked her backwards with one final blow.

Avalon screamed, tumbling on to the hard sidewalk, colliding with a nearby wall and her Keyblade falling out of her hands. Before she knew it, Tenebrae was kneeling in front of her and roughly grasped her face in his hand, covering her mouth and claw-like fingers digging into her cheeks. Avalon grabbed his wrist and tried to make him let go. Meanwhile, the fingers on his other hand began to fiddle with her hair.

"Please don't tell me that's the best you can do, little hero." He laughed. "Such a shame, I was expecting more from you. Maybe you can make it up to me." Tenebrae slowly leaned in towards her and didn't see it coming when Avalon moved her leg and kicked him as hard as she could right in the stomach, giving her the chance she needed to wiggle free and point her Keyblade at his throat.

"For the last time, Tenebrae; LEAVE ME ALONE!" She snarled.

"Kitten's still a feisty one. Did I mention I just _love_ that about you?" He smirked, rising to his feet. "You're so sweet; you think you can live in your own little world, but in reality you don't know the first thing about who you are." Without another word, Tenebrae vanished into a corridor of darkness. Leaving Avalon sacred and confused.

Whipping the blood off her cheeks, Avalon made her way back to the castle where she could get healed and where her two teammates were waiting for her to continue their journey.

**So I think I made it pretty obvious who Avalon is. Still hope you liked it. Next theme; _Secret_. And that will be a sequel to _Rebel_. Later!**


	35. Secret

**Hi guys! Who's ready for another theme?! So I was pleasantly surprised when my last theme go so much feedback and questions. I'm glad you guys liked it! So I might be doing another next generation theme later on; let me know what you'd like to see from that!**

**_Theme 35: Secret_**

Squall found himself sprinting all around the marketplace trying desperately to dodge out of the way of Vanitas's blade. The masked boy had been the worst opponent Squall had ever faced in his life. Still, he kept trying to attack, crossing blades with Vanitas. But unfortunately, Vanitas still proved to have the upper hand.

Before Squall knew it, Vanitas pulled back his Keyblade and slashed Squall directly across the face, blood pouring out of the wound. He tumbled backward until he collapsed on the hard pavement, clutching his face in pain and finding it hard to see through the blood.

"Really?" Vanitas asked, whipping Squall's blood off his weapon. "That's the best you've got? Man, what a loser! Now... What to do with a broken soldier... Maybe I'll just get rid of you now; no one will ever know what happened to you. It'll be our little secret."

Squall tried his hardest not to cry, closing his eyes and trying to be brave. The final blow never came. Instead, he heard the sound of metal against metal. He looked up, shocked at the sight of his friends, Lightning Farron and Cloud Strife standing protectively in front of him. Lightning was blocking Vanitas's keyblade with her own gunblade.

"Squall! You okay?" Cloud demanded frantically as he helped his friend to his feet while Lightning glared daggers at Vanitas.

"Oh, he's anything but fine." Vanitas laughed. "If I were you two, I'd be giving him more lessons. Kid couldn't even defend himself!"

"Shut it!" Lightning exclaimed. "If you want to keep your life, I strongly suggest you leave before Sephiroth and the castle guards shows up."

"Fine by me." Huffed Vanitas. "This place was getting boring anyway." Without another word, the masked boy vanished through a dark corridor. Lightning gave a scowl before sheathing her blade and kneeling down to examine Squall's face.

"It doesn't look too deep, but it'll probably leave a scar." She concluded. "Squall, what were you thinking?! Picking a fight with that guy, that's not how we were trained!"

"He attacked me!" Defended Squall, drinking a potion Cloud gave him. "Just, promise me that you won't tell my dad or Rinoa about this; I don't want to worry them."

"I don't think we need to; the scar's going to be noticeable enough." Cloud pointed out. and sure enough, as the potion healed the open wound, a thin scar was clearly visible right across Squall's face.

**I'm just putting poor little Squall through so much pain. Next theme; Crush. Remember to let me know what you want to see for another next generation theme and other suggestions!**


	36. Crush

**Hey guys! Ack with another one. So I decided to take a break from all the long, intense themes and give you guys something cute and fluffy. I still own nothing! Enjoy!**

**_Theme 36: Crush_**

A tiny, six-year-old Yuffie cheerfully skipped down the streets of the marketplace, waving and saying hello to everyone she passed. It was one of those days where the sun was shining brightly, the flowers were blooming and everyone was happy.

But, once she reached the training grounds of the Soldier Program, little Yuffie stopped in her tracks. She looked in awe as Squall and Cloud were sparring against each other using training swords.

Yuffie's mouth and eyes opened wide as she watched them practice, more specifically watching Squall. His deep, stormy blue eyes were so mezmorizing, with his eyebrows furrowing in determination. His soft dark brown hair whipped in the wind, Yuffie badly wanted to touch it. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and sparkled in the sunlight. And his t-shirt clearly showed off developing muscles that Yuffie couldn't help but drool over, longing to see him completely shirtless.

At that moment, Squall disarmed Cloud, causing the other boy to stumble backwards and fall on his rear. Skillfully stowing away his training sword, Squall knelt down and reached out his hand, helping Cloud to back up to his feet.

"Guess I need more practice." Cloud shrugged, picking up his sword.

"You think?" Squall asked. "Cloud, you can't get distracted in the heat of a real battle. As soon as you look away from your enemy, you're dead."

"That's what Sephiroth told us during his guest teaching session last week." Cloud retorted.

"I know. I just wanna make sure someone's actually paying attention."

Listening to his voice just made Yuffie's heart melt. And the way he was trying to help Cloud, he was so brave and good-hearted. Well, It's official, Yuffie had a crush on Squall Leonhart.

**Next theme; _Love_. Thanks so much for all the reviews and suggestions guys! You're the best! Stay tuned!**


	37. Love

**So for this theme, we get cute fluff! Yay! So I had to use Sora and Kairi for this; they're one of the cutest couples in the entire series! Still own nothing, probably never will; enjoy the fluffiness!**

**_Theme 37: Love_**

Sora couldn't deny it; he was in love with Kairi. Her laugh, sparkling blue eyes, the way her soft auburn hair caught the light, it all made his heart melt. He'd seen so many couples around the worlds; Aladdin and Jasmine, Belle and the Beast, Mulan and Shang just to name a few. There was no doubt in Sora's mind that he felt that same love for Kairi.

They were both wandering Radiant Garden's public garden, where many types of colorful flowers and plants bloomed beautifully and freely. Overall, Aerith had done a fantastic job with it. Kairi was clearly enjoying herself, looking at all the different types of flowers.

Just then, Sora felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find Aerith standing behind him with a mischievous look on her face and her hands behind her back. The flower girl brought her hands out from behind her, holding a beautiful pink rose that was light in the middle and dark on the tips of the petals. She set the flower in Sora's hands, gestured towards Kairi and winked before walking away, leaving the couple alone again.

Sora gazed at the rose in his hand, before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Placing the hand that held the flower behind his back, he walked up to Kairi. The princess spun around and smiled that beautiful smile.

Nervously shuffling his feet, Sora rubbed the back of his neck. Then, before he could hesitate any further, he pulled out the rose and handed it to Kairi. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously, gently taking the rose out of Sora's hand and tucking it behind her ear and thanking Sora.

But the Keyblade master had no time to react as Kairi cupped his chin with soft, dainty hands, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Sora was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed as he closed his eyes and lovingly embraced Kairi.

Sora knew he'd always love Kairi, but the feeing of her lips against his just made his heart soar to know she'd always love him too.

**Wasn't that cute?! Next theme; _Tournament_. Only thirteen themes left people, man time flies!**


	38. Tournament

**Hey guys! Happy day after Halloween! To celebrate, here's the long-awaited Vincent theme! Hopefully he's added to the KH3 cast, cuz I know quite a few people, including me who would want to see that. I still own nothing! **

**_Theme 38: Tournament_**

It had been many years since he'd seen home. Years since he set foot on the ground of Radiant Garden. Vincent Valentine's chaos form flew soundlessly through the world's night sky searching for anyone familiar. Finally, he spotted a lit-up street and a small cluster of people engaged in a fighting tournament. Among them, he recognized Squall, Tifa, Cid, Aerith and Yuffie. Yuffie. He missed her bright, smiling face the most.

Vincent descended down just outside the group of people as his form shifted back to his normal form; long black hair and a torn red cape. Watching the tournament silently brought back memories of the heartless invasion. All these people, never knowing how to fight back the darkness, trying their hardest but failing to protect their home and the people they cared the most about. Vincent remembered well, he was one of them.

And now, they had all grown and weren't held back by fear anymore. Now, they were working to fight back against the darkness. This Tournament was training them to be even stronger. Taking a deep breath, Vincent stepped forward. The crowd parting with their eyes wide at the sight of him. The five he knew looked the most surprised.

"Mind if I join?" He asked quietly.

"Vincent?!" Yuffie questioned behind her hands. The black-haired man silently dropped his head and gave a nod. Just then, he was suddenly embraced and just about toppled over by Yuffie tightly hugging him, as though he would disappear at any second. And for the first time in years, as he embraced her, Vincent Valentine smiled.

**Next theme; _Mystery_. And it will be a sequel to _Kitten. _Another next generation theme. So let me know who's kids and other people you want to see. See you next time!**


	39. Mystery

**Here's another next generation theme, sequel to _Kitten_! Hope you enjoy! I still own nothing other than Avalon, Tenebrae and the three new OCs.**

**_Theme 39: Mystery_**

A young boy, around the age of fifteen sat alone in Radiant Garden's marketplace with a sketchbook in his hands. His blond hair was spiked in various directions, deep blue eyes and a checkered bandanna was around his neck. Nero sighed, watching the people pass by. It reminded him so much of Twilight Town; his home.

"Homesick?" A voice asked from beside him. "I know the feeling." A girl his age, with shoulder-length spiky black hair, blue eyes and metallic armor on her shoulder took a seat beside him.

"Hi, Zephyr." Nero mumbled, making no eye contact with her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll figure this out together." Zephyr said.

"It's just... None of this makes any sense to me. Why were me and Avalon kidnapped? Why didn't we know about other worlds until now? Why did we get keyblades?"

"I have no idea." Another voice spoke up. Both teens looked up to find a young man, a year older than them with unkept silver hair, well-toned muscles and brown eyes. He was clenching a light blue flipflop in his gloved hand. "But I know this for a fact; we need to solve this mystery. I need to find Avalon and bring her home."

"Did you find anything at the castle?" Zephyr asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing. I couldn't find any information on who this Tenebrae guy is. It's so aggravating." The silver-haired teen snarled. "It's like the guy doesn't even exist!"

"Lyle, I know you're worried but we need to keep our heads." Nero said. "I am too."

"We're all worried about the heartless and Tenebrae." Zephyr added. "We're a team now; we'll get to the bottom of this."

Lyle sighed in defeat, sitting in between Zephyr and Nero. "Before all this happened, me and Avalon were happy on our island, dreaming about what was beyond our home. When that creep took her, our parents told us there were other worlds. Why were Nero and Avalon taken? Why were Destiny Islands and Twilight Town the only two isolated worlds? Is Avalon alright?"

"It's so confusing." Nero added. "If our parents knew something, why didn't they tell us?"

"Guys, cut it out!" Zephyr exclaimed, standing to her feet. "We'll figure it out, okay. We're friends now, we'll always have each other's backs."

"Yeah, you're right Zeph." Nero smiled, a Keyblade coloured in orange and red, like Twilight Town's sky, the hilt decorated with similar architecture to the clock tower. "We'll solve this together."

Meanwhile, flying through space on a Gummi ship with her new companions, Avalon piloted the ship while her two friends slept peacefully in the back. Her thoughts wandered to Lyle, Nero, her family, Tenebrae, her new friends and her journey. So much had happened to her in a few short days, her mind spiralling in confusion with so many questions.

"...Why me?" She thought. "Why does it have to be me?"

**So, in case you haven't figured it out; Avalon is Sora and Kairi's daughter, Nero is Roxas and Naminé's son, Lyle is Riku and my OC West's son and Zephyr is Ventus and Xion's daughter. Sorry if you guys don't agree with the pairings, but these are my ships. Deal with it! Next theme; _Flirt_, and it will feature a Disney pairing. Till next time!**


	40. Flirt

**Didn't take me long with this one, right? So this one is set during Kingdom Hearts 1. And blame _House of Mouse_ for this paring, but it's honestly one of my favourite villain pairings. I own nothing and enjoy!**

**_Theme 40: Flirt_**

Maleficent gazed out of her balcony in Hollow Bastion's castle. So many worlds, including her own had already fallen to darkness. And she had gained a fair number of powerful followers, among them were a god, a sorcerer and a sea witch. She smirked in satisfaction as she remembered her multiple victories over the years.

"Yo Maleficent, babe, how's it hanging?" The witch groaned in annoyance as she recognized the voice of one of her followers. Dark smoke appeared beside her, and stepping out was Hades, Lord of the Dead. The god wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smirked flirtatiously. "Whatcha doing out here all by yourself?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet while I think about our next move." The witch snarled, grinding her teeth together in irritation.

Clearly, Hades didn't take the hint. "Yeah sounds boring. How's about we ditch this world and head over to my place? Maybe take a walk over by the river of death? Sounds romantic, am I right?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. Despite the fact that Hades was a powerful and trustworthy ally, this was what she had to put up with.

As the witch looked down into the Rising Falls, she noticed a small gathering of darkness near the bottom. The darkness shifted and moved, slowly shrinking until it disappeared completely, leaving behind an unconscious silver-haired boy laying peacefully on the stone platform.

Maleficent was so distracted by the sudden appearance of the boy, that she didn't hear anything Hades had said to her.

"Yes, well as lovely as all that sounds, Hades, I must be going; it appears the heartless have taken another world and led a survivor here." The witch stated, slipping out of the god's embrace and vanishing in a burst of dark green flames.

This left Hades alone and confused in the room, until Oogie Boogie strode in laughing like a madman.

"Talk about being shot down in flames!" The Halloween Town resident laughed, "Not much of a flirt, are ya?"

Hades glared at him as his arms lit up in flames. "Hey, you know what sounds really good right now? ROASTED BUGS!"

**Next theme; _flower girl._ Holy crap there's only ten themes left! I'm really going to miss writing these. Thanks so much for all the support, guys, you're amazing!**


	41. Flowergirl

**Hey guys! Happy December! Or, if you live in Canada, hang in there and try and get through the intense amount of snow. Thanks Jack Frost! So this one's set a year before _Birth by Sleep_. And I still own nothing! **

**_Theme 41: Flower Girl_**

Aerith had never imagined selling flowers before. But, ever since Zack suggested it to her she'd been itching to give it a try. Within the short amount of time Aerith started selling the flowers, she quickly became known throughout Radiant Garden as the Flower Girl.

She honestly didn't care about the money she was making. It just always made her smile whenever the people's eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful flowers spreading all around Radiant Garden. Before they were only in the outer gardens, now they were planted in the castle, the marketplace, people's homes and many other places.

"Hey! Aerith!" The flower girl spun around and smirked at Zack running towards her. "Wow. You're really selling the flowers?!" He exclaimed, noticing the basket she was carrying, containing flowers of every shape, size and color.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You were right; I'm making lots of money and Radiant Garden looks even more beautiful now!"

"What are you going to do with all the money?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll go towards my future." Aerith smiled. "I'm just happy giving all the flowers out."

"How much are they?"

"Only one munny each." She replied with a smile. Zack nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond-shaped gold coin, dropping it into her hand. He picked a pretty pink rose and tucked it behind her ear.

"There. A flower for the Flowergirl." Zack beamed. "And one munny towards your future."

**Aww wasn't that sweet?! I love this couple! Next theme; _Calm before the Storm_. Till next time!**


	42. Calm Before The Storm

**Wow, looks like this is going to be ending pretty soon :( only eight more themes left until I'm done. Set a year after Birth by Sleep, I hope you like it! I own absolutely nothing!**

**_Theme 42: Calm Before The Storm_**

Cloud loved living in Radiant Garden. It was peaceful, calm and now that he was in Soldier Training, his dream was coming true. He was going to be just as strong as Sephiroth; his hero.

As the spiky-haired boy strode around town after a long day of training, he saw nothing but smiling faces. He could see little Yuffie playfully chasing a moogle, Aerith selling her flowers, Lea and Isa having ice cream at Scrooge McDuck's stand, Tifa and Rinoa wandering around together, looking at all the shops. And Snow and Serah walking down the streets, holding hands and looking happier than any couple he had ever seen before.

Finally, Cloud spotted Squall and Lightning leaned up against a nearby marble wall, looking up at the setting sun, stars starting to appear. Although, Lightning looked more irritated than usual as she watched Snow and Serah like a hawk.

"Can you believe him?!" She exclaimed to her companions, "Out of nowhere he just asks her out! I swear, that idiot better watch his back."

"You've got to give Snow some credit though; asking out the sister of one of the most ruthless soldier trainees, pretty brave if you ask me." Squall said.

"Watch it, Leonhart." Lightning glared, her fingers curling into a fist.

"Come on guys, cut it out. We're all friends here." Cloud stepped in, trying to separate them.

"Well that depends." Huffed Lightning.

"On what?" Squall questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"On wether or not the two of you are going to help me beat up Snow if he tries anything with Serah." Both Lightning and Squall managed small smiles while Cloud started laughing. The trio spent the next few hours hanging out around the marketplace, sharing ice cream and managed to get into a few sparring matches with each other until they decided to head home.

All three of them were happy with their peaceful lives here, never wanting to give it up for the world. However, little did anyone in the world know that their peaceful lives were soon about to end. They all remained blissfully unaware of the dark storm that would touch Radiant Garden that very night.

**And of course, any KH fan knows what happens next. Next theme; _Lion_. Be sure to vote on my poll if you haven't yet for what fic you'd like me to publish next! Later Taters!**


	43. Lion

**Hi everyone! Only seven more themes to go! For this one we get bonding between a Disney character and a Final Fantasy character, cuz we don't see that often enough in KH. I own nothing!**

**_Theme 43: Lion_**

Being back on his home world brought back so many memories for Leon, all leading up it the heartless invasion. He was a coward back then, and he hated himself for it. All these years he'd lived with the guilt.

The young man watched as Sora, Donald and Goofy said their goodbyes to the princesses, Hollow Bastion's residents and the Beast in the Castle Chapel, about to depart after Ansem. Taking their time because they were unsure of when they'd ever see each other again. Still, Leon knew he could never forget someone like Sora.

A warm golden glow appeared beside the swordsman, taking the shape of a golden lion. Leon's eyes widened at the sight of the animal, but relaxed as he recognized the lion as Simba; one of Sora's summons.

"Leon, right?" Simba asked while Leon gave a short nod. "Listen, I never got a chance to thank you for finding my summon gem."

"It wasn't a big deal." Leon shrugged, avoiding the Lion's gaze.

"It was to me." Simba protested. "After my world was destroyed I was alone; lost in the darkness. You helped pull me out, gave me hope to keep fighting and brought me somewhere I could make a difference. So thank you."

Leon didn't respond, only gave a short nod before looking back at the scene before him. There were a few moments of silence between the summon and the swordsman, before Simba spoke again.

"You know Leon, you've really got to let the past go; sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. That's something my friends taught me."

"Is that why you want to help Sora so badly?" Leon asked as Simba nodded.

"Yeah. Now that there's something I can do to help them and my world, I want to fight. But still; you won't make a difference if you let the past hold you back. Hakuna Matatta."

**Aww Leon needs to let go of his past, Simba needs to face his past. These two just complement each other so well! Next theme; _Desert_. I gave no idea what to do for that one so suggestions are appreciated!**


	44. Desert

**Only five themes left you guys! It's almost over; I can't believe it! So, thanks for all the suggestions, but desert with one s means being abandoned, so I thought this fit Riku. This one's set during KH1, hope you enjoy!**

**_Theme 44: Desert_**

Maleficent was right. She was right about everything; Sora _did_ abandon him. He replaced him with a duck and a dog of all things. It made Riku sick just to think about it. Did their friendship mean nothing to him?!

The silver-haired boy was so angry, he didn't even notice when he stormed into his room and collapsed face-first on his bed. Then, he couldn't hold it back anymore; small tears trickled down his cheeks and on to the sheets of the bed. How could Sora do this? How could he abandon him and Kairi. What kind of a friend would do this?

He just felt so abandoned, so alone and deserted. Sora had always been so loyal to him and Kairi, why would he just suddenly just dump them like he did?! He really didn't know Sora. He chose them. He chose them instead of him and Kairi.

Riku had fallen asleep by the time the door opened and the witch strode inside. A look of fake concern on her face, watching her pawn. She sat down beside the deserted boy, lightly interlacing his hair in between her long fingers. The young man stirred a little at the touch, but still did not wake.

"Poor child." The witch purred, stroking his cheek. "My dear boy, I did try to warn you. Your friend doesn't care for you anymore; I'm all you have left. And I will never desert you, my son."

**Crap. I just made Maleficent super creepy. Well, she has to get Riku to her side somehow, right? Next theme; _Dance_. It'll be a sequel to this one and feature West, my OC.**


	45. Dance

**Hey guys! Only five more themes left in this story then I'll be done! I've really had a lot of fun writing this, but I really need the time for school and my other stories. This one's set during Kingdom Hearts 1 and my fic Another Side Another Story. I own nothing other than my OC, West. **

**_Theme 45: Dance_**

With more than half of her lackeys defeated, it was a small victory party, if you could call it that. Maleficent, Hades, Riku and West sat around the table in the Castle Chapel with a small amount of food and drink. Soft, Quiet background music played from an old record player in the corner.

To say Riku was bored was an understatement. Sure they got all the princesses, but to him, it wasn't a reason to celebrate. Kairi was still missing her heart and he didn't have the Keyblade yet. Why were they all just sitting around when there was still so much more to do? It was like Maleficent didn't even care about helping Kairi. He just really wanted this all to be over.

West's eyes wandered around the chapel, as bored as Riku was. Just then, the music on the record player shifted to a smooth waltz that she actually found kind of catchy. Her eyes rested on the centre of the room where there was nothing but the stone floor. A playful smirk creeping on to her face. The young thief stood up, marching over towards Riku and started pulling on his arm.

"West? What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Come on, grumpy-face!" She exclaimed, pulling him out of his chair and dragging him towards the empty floorspace. "Let's dance!"

She ignored his protests as they reached the dance floor. Placing her hand on his shoulder and putting his other hand on her waist, she started dancing with him. Both teenagers swayed to the rhythm of the music, awkwardly and off balanced. Just then, West accidentally stepped on Riku's foot, causing the silver-haired teen to release a hiss of pain.

"Sorry." West winced, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"West, why are we doing this?" Riku asked, rolling his eyes. He had tried to pull away, but she still held on to his arm.

"Riku, please?" She asked. West wanted to see a Riku who wasn't so upset and serious all the time. She wanted to know the person beneath all that. But she couldn't see the real Riku unless he opened up to her and stopped pushing her away.

He didn't have time for this; he couldn't be wasting his time when Kairi still needed him and Sora was still out there. Riku didn't understand why West wanted to dance with him; why couldn't she be more serious?

The two remained silent as they danced. Their troubles seemed to leave their minds and grant them a moment of peace. For that moment as they swayed around the dance floor, nothing bothered them, not even Hades and Maleficent who sat watching their dance.

**Next theme; _Sleep_. I hope you like West and I really hope you guys don't see her as a Mary-sue. Till next time!**


	46. Sleep

**Hey guys! I'm back! You can blame my tardiness on playing too much _Lightning Returns_. This theme's set during _358/2 Days_. Hope you like it and as usual, I own nothing!**

**_Theme 46: Sleep_**

It was so strange, wearing this blindfold all the time. Especially when he was fighting; now he had to really on his other senses. He knew he was in Hollow Bastion due to the familiar sounds, feeling of the gravel beneath his feet and factory smells as the citizens worked to restore their home. It felt strange to be back here, especially with the scent of darkness fading more and more every day. It was as though it was a completely different world.

Meanwhile, he knew Sora slept soundlessly and peacefully in Twilight Town while Naminé repaired his memories. And until Sora could wake up, there'd be no rest for the silver-haired boy. He couldn't let anything happen to his friend, not when he was vulnerable in that container while the Organization and the heartless were still out there.

He caused his friend so much grief during his quest across the worlds. Sora had searched the worlds for himself and Kairi and he'd chosen the path of darkness. A mistake he regrets to this day.

It was really rare, to get a friend like Sora. Even after Ansem took over his body, he came fighting, risking his life to get him back. Riku had never realized it until now, but he was really lucky to be Sora's friend; not that many people would gave braved the darkness like he did. It was the strength of his heart. Now, as Sora slept, it was time Riku returned the favour. He had to make sure that he and Sora both returned home safely to Kairi.

Hearing footsteps coming from a fair distance away, Riku decided it was time to leave. He didn't want to take his chances if it was an Organization member. Raising his hand, he heard the familiar sound of a corridor of darkness opening in front of him. Sora needed his help, and he wasn't going to let him down.

**Yay! Friendship! Next theme; _Wizard_. We're almost done guys! It's so sad :( see you next time!**


	47. Wizard

**Hi guys! So the poll I had up on my profile is now closed and we have a winner! The next story I'm going to publish is... YOUNG XEHANORT'S PAST! So that will be published soon after this challenge is complete! So this theme will be a preview of that story, set 50 years before BBS. **

**_Theme 47: Wizard_**

Master Yen Sid had always prided himself on being a gifted wizard, and an even greater Keyblade Master. But, more than anything, he was proud of his three young apprentices; Eraqus, Yoake and Xehanort.

Every day he watched as they grew and improved in their skills, and learning so much from all of them. Eraqus was from a long line of keybearers from the Land of Departure. His light magic and intelligence were remarkable, but he could be a little ignorant at times.

Yoake had left her home world of Radiant Garden and her sister to pursue a story that had been passed down her family. Now, she was just happy to keep learning about the weapon, but she did struggle with the light and darkness that were sharing her heart.

And Xehanort, his newest apprentice. He was quiet, and always curious, especially about the Keyblade War. He was one of the strongest students he'd ever seen, coming very close to mastering the power of the keyblade.

Today, Yen Sid had taken his apprentices to Radiant Garden so Yoake could pay a visit to her older sister, Umi. He had planned on having her go alone, but after Eraqus and Xehanort showed an interest, the wizard had decided on making it a field trip.

Master Yen Sid sat himself down on a nearby park bench, watching as Yoake introduced the two boys to her sister. To be honest, it was hard to tell that they were related. Yoake was always ready for a fight, while Umi appeared to be very polite and proper.

From what their master could tell, Umi wasn't too happy with her little sister's decision to become a keyblade weilder. Yoake seemed a little disappointed, but still dead set on fulfilling her dream.

Overall, the visit to Radiant Garden was a nice break from all the hard work training was putting them through. They had a chance to goof off and act as the teenagers they were, relax and just be friends. Yes, Master Yen Sid was proud of his apprentices and knew they would all grow to be great masters someday. Still, the elderly wizard was worried, about the alarming darkness growing in Xehanort's heart. It was his duty to worry for his student's safety.

**Next theme; _Cook_. Only three themes left you guys! I can't believe it! I'll try to make the most of these last few themes, I've really had a lot of fun with them! And be on the lookout for _The Dark Heart Rises, _coming soon!**


	48. Cook

**Hey guys! For this theme I decided to make it another next generation theme because after _Mystery_ people were asking about Terra and Aqua's kids so I decided to feature them along with more new OCs. Hope you like them!**

**_Theme 48: Cook_**

For Blaze, it was just another day of trying to solve the mystery he and his friends were thrown into. At least the room they rented had a kitchen; it was the only way he knew how to relax. He emerged out of the room he and his twin sister, Phoenix were sharing to find his friend from his own wold, fifteen-year-old Sonya sleeping on the couch. Dark brown curls framing her face.

He knew his sister and their two new companions were still sleeping too, so Blaze decided to start making breakfast. The nineteen-year-old red-head pulled out the necessary ingredients for making pancakes, spending this precious time in his own little world.

Too soon, his friends started to wake up and pile into the kitchen at the smell of pancakes. Sonya was the first to wake up, lazily wandering to the kitchen, followed by Phoenix who was brushing her short red hair. Then, their new friends, seventeen-year-old Daichi and his twelve-year-old brother Lake emerged out of the room they were sharing. Neither one of them had bothered to put on their armor yet.

"Morning sleepyheads!" Blaze smirked, placing a few plates on the table. Without any hesitation, Lake grabbed a blueberry pancake and took a big bite.

"Wow!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed. "These taste amazing!"

"I know." Blaze scoffed, full of pride. "I guess I'm just that awesome of a cook." His moment of glory was interrupted by Pheonix violently kicking him in the leg with one of her bright red heels.

"Let's turn that ego of yours down a notch, bro." She smirked.

Daichi turned to Sonya. "Is he always like this?" The muscular brunette asked.

"Dude, you don't even wanna know." She rolled her eyes, taking another pancake and trying to ignore the twins who had started to argue.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Lake asked his big brother with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Separate the terror twins, then keep looking around Radiant Garden, I guess." Daichi said, standing up from the table. "We didn't look everywhere yesterday; someone must have seen our missing friends or know something about this new threat." At that point, Blaze and Phoenix's fight was escalating, their shouting increasing.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Sonya suggested. "Plus I really don't want to deal with _them_ all day."

"Yeah, good point."

"ADMIT IT SIS! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I'M A BETTER COOK THAN YOU!" Blaze shouted.

"I'M NOT JELOUS! I'M JUST SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE!" Phoenix shouted back.

Daichi, Lake and Sonya all groaned as they watched them fight. Finally having enough, Lake and Daichi summoned their keyblades, casting an ice spell on both of them, trapping both teens in giant pillars of ice. The three of them knew it wouldn't contain them for long, but at least now they could finish Blaze's cooking in peace.

**OMG, I'm so sad right now there's only two themes left :( Next theme; _Cid_. So, for the final theme, I wanted to ask you guys; do you want to see another next generation theme with the Final Fantasy kids or something else. Let me know!**


	49. Cid

**Hey guys! It's the second last theme all about our favourite Gummi Ship engineer. And before I forget from the last theme; Blaze and Phoenix are Lea's kids, Daichi and Lake are Terra and Aqua's sons and Sonya is Hayner and Olette's daughter.**

**Theme 49: Cid**

Throughout Radiant Garden's history, there had been many Cids. The first Cid had been a knight hundreds of years ago that had protected the castle. There had been Cid Haze, the creator of Gummi ships. Cid Pollendina, the head of engineers. Cid Previa had also been an engineer years later. Cid Del Norte Marquez had invented a type of magic technology. Cid Fabool IX was a regent, and Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa was a researcher.

Even today, Cid was a popular name. Cid Kramer is the headmaster at the school and Rikku's father was named Cid. There was a Cid who worked in the Gummi ship engine rooms and was an inventor. And Cid Raines is a Brigadier General.

For Cid Highwind, it really bugged him when the other residents of Radiant Garden confused him with the other Cids. It didn't help that most of them were engineers or inventors like he was. It was like there was nothing unique about him.

When he was younger, he seriously considered changing his name so he'd stop getting confused with the other Cids. But in the end it was too much of a hassle; people still confused him for the others.

In Traverse Town he was the only Cid, but it still wasn't home. It was the only time in his life Cid missed being mistaken for another person. When they came back home, he was still being confused with every other Cid. But, the people he knew from Traverse Town, they never mistook him for another Cid; they knew Cid Highwind for who he was. To them, he wasn't just another person with the same name. He was their friend.

**Yeah so I tried to involve all the Cids from previous Final Fantasies and what it's like o be confused for them. I know I probably missed some from spinoffs but I was really trying to include the Cids from the main 13 games. Last theme; Fight. The final theme will feature the children of our favourite Final Fantasy characters. **


	50. FINAL THEME: Fight

**The final theme is here! I can't believe it! For our last theme we have an extra-long theme with multiple OCs in for the fight of their life 21 years after KH2! You may recognize some of the characters from previous themes like _Kitten_, _Mystery_ and _Cook_. I own most of the OCs except for Nina who belongs to my awesome friend Kitty!**

**_FINAL THEME: Fight_**

This battle for Radiant Garden was the hardest any of them had ever faced. But they had to fight. They had to protect their friends and their home. The group of four were surrounded by an army of powerful heartless in the middle of the bailey, fighting with all their strength to win.

The first was a young man of nineteen with short black hair barely covering a steel blue eye. He wore a black leather jacket, a necklace with a silver ring and expertly swung around a dangerous-looking gunblade. Ari.

Beside him was a young girl around sixteen wearing a long sleeveless blue robe with angel wings on the back. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, held a caramel streak and brown eyes shone with determination. Her weapon of choice was a Blaster Edge. Nina.

Taking on the most heartless was a fierce young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing mostly black. She looked to be eighteen and swung around a heavy sword like it was nothing. Storm.

The last of the group was an eighteen-year-old boy with spiked brown hair and green-blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeved red denim jacket and black pants. He used powerful healing and support magic with a long metal rod that also acted as an offensive weapon. Miles.

"This doesn't look good, guys." Miles stated, knocking one of the heartless away. They were drastically outnumbered.

"Keep it up!" Ordered Storm, slicing through three armoured knights. "We can't give in!"

"You got it!" Nina replied enthusiastically, backing up her older brother, Ari. But no matter how much they fought, the numbers of heartless attacking them never seemed to reduce. They had run out of potions a long time ago and Miles and Nina were quickly running out of magic. Storm and Ari couldn't keep up their strength for much longer either.

Knowing they were growing weaker every minute, the group kept on fighting alongside each other. That fact didn't matter to any of them. The others were counting on them. The team of four was just about ready to collapse when a familiar voice echoed through the bailey,

"YAHOO!" And in just a split second, another of their allies jumped down right into the swarm of heartless. Her shoulder-length black hair whipped around her face, a blood red scarf was present around her neck and she was armed with nothing but a tiny silver ninja star. "Never fear, comrades! I, Kurai the greatest assassin in all of Radiant Garden have come to your aid!" She boasted, laughing at the heartless in front of her as though they were nothing

"Took you long enough to get here." Ari grumbled.

"Hey! Be thankful I showed up at all." Kurai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys, can we finish this later?" Nina pleaded before a fight could start. Miles used the last of his magic to heal his teammates just as Kurai tossed him an ether.

Storm swung her sword in front of her ready to continue their fight. "Come on, let's send these creeps back to the darkness!" Her teammates shouting a battle cry, they proceeded to take down as many heartless as they possibly could.

"I hope the others are having a better time than we are." Miles murmured as he blocked an attack.

Sadly, their comrades weren't doing much better than them.

Nero fought alongside Blaze, Phoenix and Sonya with his Keyblade in hand in the marketplace. The Twilight Town residents were up against a group of Dark Balls, the fire attacks from Phoenix's shuriken and Blaze's twin blades only caused minor damage. Sonya did all she could armed with only her bare fists and kicks.

Three keyblade wielders, Daichi, Lake and Zephyr were fighting a Benamoth in front of the Fountain Court. They were having more success than the others, but not by much. They were quickly running out of magic and potions. The heartless in front of them roared in anger as it prepared to attack again.

Meanwhile, up at the castle gates, Avalon and Lyle had the unfortunate luck of facing off against the Dark Prince himself.

Tenebrae laughed as he jumped out of the way of one of Lyle's attacks as though he thought that this all was some sick game. Lyle barely had any chance to react as Tenebrae took his dark keyblade and knocked the young man to the ground, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Aww, what's the matter, pretty boy?" Tenebrae taunted, kneeling down and roughly grabbing a fistful of Lyle's silver hair. "Was I too rough? Can't handle a little pain?"

"Leave him alone!" Avalon exclaimed her grip on her Keyblade so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Av! Run! Get away from here!" Lyle shouted to his childhood friend, struggling against Tenebrae's grip.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" She retorted.

"Well, isn't this touching?" The Dark Prince chuckled, letting go of Lyle's hair as Tenebrae stood to his feet. Lyle made a move to get up but before he could, Tenebrae roughly kicked him in the chest, keeping him down and causing a great deal of damage. "My dear princess, why do you bother with such idiots? I'm much more pleasant company."

"They're not idiots! They're my friends!" Spat Avalon. "Now let Lyle go before I hurt you!"

Tenebrae cackled darkly. "Oh, I'm so scared of the little kitten." Before Avalon knew it, Tenebrae's face was inches away from hers as he gently stroked her cheek. "How about this, sweetheart, I'll call off my forces if you join me. A pretty little thing like you belongs on my arm."

"Forget it you creep!" She exclaimed, slapping his hand away. "I'll never leave my friends behind for the darkness!" In that split second, Tenebrae's yellow eyes shone with a dangerous rage.

Avalon screamed as his violent hands grabbed her. One arm tightly snaked around her waist while the other roughly held her chin.

"Learn your place, pet." Snarled Tenebrae, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "You will learn never to defy your master. I'll have to punish you for that later."

Avalon struggled with all her might against his hold but released a shocked gasp when she felt him lean in to the crook of her neck. Then, she whimpered as she felt him slide his tongue up her neck followed by tiny kisses down to her shoulder.

"No! Get away from her!" Lyle exclaimed, struggling to stand despite all the pain he was in.

"Why should I?" Tenebrae smirked, taunting Lyle. "She's all mine."

"P-please." Avalon was on the verge of tears as Tenebrae's fingers played with her hair. "S-stop."

Tenebrae buried his face in her slightly spliced reddish-brown hair, inhaling her tropical scent. "Oh, I love it when you beg, darling."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" A voice exclaimed just as a blast of light magic hit Tenebrae, causing him to release Avalon and tumble to the ground.

The familiar aura of a strong cure spell surrounded both Avalon and Lyle as their savior stood protectively in front of them, Keyblade in hand.

"Daddy?!" Avalon gasped at the sight of the familiar spiky hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

Tenebrae stood to his feet, smirking at the sight of Avalon's father. "Well, well. So we finally meet face-to-face, Sora."

"Listen, you freak. If you ever touch my daughter again you'll never live to see another day!" Sora roared. Tenebrae only laughed in response.

"I accept your challenge." The Dark Prince turned to Avalon. "Until next time, my sweet. You will be mine!" And with that, Tenebrae vanished through a familiar corridor of darkness.

"Avalon? Sweetie, are you okay?" Her dad demanded, bending down and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Av?" Lyle questioned at her side. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Avalon could hardly hear their voices; all that was on her mind was Tenebrae's taunts as she rubbed the spot on her neck where he had kissed and licked her. _I'm __not giving up!_ She thought. _I will defeat you, Tenebrae! I'll never stop fighting for my friends and family!_

**Wow! I can't believe I really got this challenge done! My writing life's gonna feel so empty right now :( **

**So, in case there's any confusion; Ari and Nina are Squall/Leon and Rinoa's kids. Storm is Cloud and Tifa's daughter. Miles is Aerith and Zack's son. Kurai is Vincent and Yuffie's daughter. Nero is Roxas and Naminé's son. Blaze and Pheonix are Lea/Axel's kids. Sonya is Hayner and Olette's daughter. Daichi and Lake are Terra and Aqua's sons. Zephyr is Ven and Xion's daughter. Lyle is Riku and my OC West's son. And Avalon is Sora and Kairi's daughter.**

**As for Tenebrae ;) I won't be revealing that. Hope you guys enjoyed this challenge as much as I enjoyed writing it and please go check out my other stories! Thank you so much for all the support and review!**


End file.
